How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!
by Tilunar
Summary: The Rewrite of .Darken.For.Tear.Drops. How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life! I hope you enjoy my version of it. SakuraxGaara, HinataxHidan, TemarixShikamaru, NarutoxIno, NejixTenten, KonanxPein. Only Pairings so far.
1. Chapter 1

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter One, How it all Started.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Friday 20th December, Konoha's Cemetery ~**

The cemetery was covered with thick snow, and the wind blew harshly through the bare branches of the trees that surrounded it, the trees looking as dead as those buried in the ground.

A woman stood before one grave, seemingly unbothered by the random gushes of harsh wind.

She was a beautiful woman with flowing waist-length dark blue hair, with shoulder-length strands framing her doll-like face. Pearl like eyes were framed with soft long dark lashes, heart shaped lips were a pale white from the cold though she didn't seemed bothered. She was 5'5" with pale skin covering a slender curvy frame. She wore black jeans tucked into her fur topped black winter boots, a thick dark violet jacket, a black scarf, and a dark violet hat. She looked to be only twenty.

She looked at the grave with fondness in her eyes, and a small smile on her pale lips.

_I remember how it all started. _She thought to herself, her eyes going unfocused as memories from the past began to take over her mind. _How my life was like before she entered it. It was five years ago when it all started to change, even if I didn't know it t__hen._

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, Friday 11th Jul****y, ****4:30 pm ~**

Hinata sighed as she slowly got her things together. She wanted to take as much time as possible, knowing her classmates would leave, not bothering to wait to bully her like they did during school.

Hinata was 5'0", with chin-length dark blue hair, with neck-length strands framing her face, and pearl like eyes surrounded by lon soft dark lashes. She had pale skin covering a slim frame with soft curves. She wore a white blouse with a dark green neck-tie, a knee-length dark green skirt, a dark green blazer, over-the-knee socks, and soft brown shoes.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

She looked up to the only person who was nice to her. Uzumaki Naruto, though he didn't hang around with her, when they were alone, or no one was looking he would ask if she was okay. Like Hinata, Naruto wasn't very well liked in school.

He had spiky sunny blond hair, and blue eyes, with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He had tanned skin covering a lean frame. He wore a untucked white shirt, dark grey pants, a loose dark green tie, and brown shoes. His dark green blazer was thrown over his shoulder. He was 5'6".

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She answered softly.

The blond nodded, before waving goodbye, and leaving.

Hinata sighed again, before she got up, and left as well. She knew the moment she got home, her father would tell her how weak she was, and how much of a disgrace she was to the family. He would also say that she shouldn't be the heir to the family, and that she could never do anything right. Hinatawas used to it. She had heard it since the death of her mother, when she was young.

Though her heart should feel heavy, like it normally did as she rode her bike towards her home, for some reason she had a feeling that things were going to change, and she was going to like this change.

She didn't know why she felt that way, but preferred it over her normally heavy heart.

* * *

**~ Amegakure no Sato, Akatsuki House, Friday 11th July, 05:30 pm ~**

Akatsuki Pein had to with hold a sigh, as he slid open the door to his home, already he could hear some of his adopted children.

"HIDAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"FUCK OFF KAKUZU! IT WASN'T FUCKING ME!"

"DEIDARA!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI! YEAH"

"DON'T TELL TOBI TO SHUT UP!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS ZETSU!"

He sighed inwardly, before he took of his shoes, and put them into the getabako, and run his hand through his spiky orange hair. He put on a pair of white house slippers, before stepping on to the raised platform, and heading towards the kitchen, ignoring the curses, and crushes coming from upstairs.

Pein though in his mid-thirties, had aged slowly, and looked to be in the mid-twenties. He was 6'1", with tanned skin covering his lean, and toned frame. He had grey tinted purple eyes, and many face piercings from his teen years, though somehow he got them to work with the white shirt, straight leg black pants, and black belt, he wore.

As he entered the kitchen he took in everything, before taking in the four people in it.

The kitchen had wooden counter tops, wood cupboards, with a built in gas-stove, with a fish grill. In front of the window, was the sink, with a metal dish rack. On the counter top was a silver rice cooker, a silver microwave oven, a electric toaster oven, and a wooden copping board. Fixed on the wall was the water boiler, and placed next to it was the silver refrigerator. There was a round table, with four chairs in the corner of the kitchen, but it wasn't enough for the family of twelve. The kitchen was painted a light cream, and the floors was wooden.

His only adopted daughter, Sakura, sat at the table between Itachi, and Sasuke.

Sakura was 4'9", with neck-length strands framing her face, while the rest of her pink hair was cut chin-length, and styled into spikes going everywhere. Her eyes were a deep forest green surrounded by thick long black lashes. She had pale skin covering her slim athletic frame with soft curves. She had two helix piercings in each ear, and both ears had a tragus piercing, and she had two spiky studs in each lobe. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, with the words 'I'm not afraid to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama with a spork' on it, in red bold letters, skinny black jeans, a studded belt, a choker with the Jashin symbol on it, ten black jelly bands on her right arm, and two studded bracelets on her left, she had a skull ring on her left middle finger, and a full finger ring on her right ring finger, and of course house slippers. She was biting on her one of her two lip rings at either corner of her mouth, as she wrote down something in her Nightmare before Christmas notebook.

Itachi was 5'11", with mid-back black hair, pulled into a low ponytail, with a few strands framing his face, and red eyes. He had thin wire glasses, and pale skin covering a lean athletic frame. He wore skinny black jeans, a tight red t-shirt, two armbands on each arm, a chain like necklace, and house slippers. A silver helix claw peircing was in his left ear. His painted black nails were tapping on the wood table as he read his book.

Sasuke was Itachi's real brother, and was 5'6". He had black tinted blue hair, that spiked up at the back, and two shoulder length strands framing his face, and black tinted red eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean athletic frame, and wore skinny grey jeans, a white t-shirt, with a black waist coat on top, five jelly bands on either arm, and slippers. He leaned back in his seat, tapping his pen against his lip ring on the right side of his mouth.

His wife, Konan, was finishing cooking dinner.

She had bright blue hair, in a loose bun, with a paper rose clipped to the bun. She was 5'6", with amber eyes, and pale skin covering a slender frame with soft but defined curves She wore a turtle neck, sleeveless back top, jeans, and house slippers. She had a silver lip piercing, and a stud in each ear. Her wedding ring shone with a glint as the light hit it.

Like him, she had aged slowly.

"I'm home." Pein said, making them look up.

"Welcome home." Konan, and Sakura greeted, as Itachi, and Sasuke nodded at him.

"So what did Hidan do this time?" Pein asked with a smirk, as he heard Kakuzu tackle Hidan down the stairs, for the 20th time this week.

"Took some of Kakuzu's money, that he had been saving up to get us our birthday presents at the New years sales." Sakura answered, as she finished whatever she was writting in her Nightmare before Christmas notebook, with her Jack Skellington pen.

Pein just shook his head, as Sasori, and Kisame entered.

Sasori was 5'8", with messy red hair, and rust coloured eyes. He had tanned skin covering a lean athletic frame. He wore a long sleeved brown top, with the Suna school symbol on it, from their last school, black jeans, and house slippers. He had one rim piercing in his left ear.

Kisame was 6'5", with spiky dark blue hair, and light grey eyes. He had gill tattoos on his cheek bones, and had pale skin covering a muscular frame. He wore a red t-shirt, with a cartoon shark on the front, jeans, and house slippers. He two black studs in the rim of his right ear.

"Welcome home." Kisame greeted Pein, with a grin, before getting a bottle of water from the fridge, as Sasori took the last seat at the table.

"Are you already planning pranks, Sakura?" Sasori asked, leaning back in his seat.

Sakura looked up with an innocent shocked expression - that fooled no one - and said; "Sasori, I have no idea what you are talking about, I would never do such a thing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as Kisame snorted before he took a sip of water, while Itachi smirked.

He knew if they didn't know her like they did, she would of been able to fool them.

"Of course you wouldn't. I must of mistaken you with my other sister." Sasori commented dryly, making Sakura grin.

"Fucking Kakuzu." Hidan cursed, as he walked into the kitchen, blood dripping from the wound of his head from his fight with Kakuzu.

He had slicked back silver hair, and pinkish purple eyes. He was 5'9", with pale skin covering a lean frame. He wore jeans, a v-neck black long sleeved top, a Jashin necklace, and slippers. He had two black rings on the right side of his mouth, on the left side he had on stud, with two rim piercings in his left ear.

Konan silently handed him a damp towel, which he used to wipe the blood away as he cursed Kakuzu to hell and back.

"Lost another fight, huh?" Sakura asked absently, making Sasuke, Itachi and Sasori smirk, while Kisame grinned flashing his sharp teeth.

"Go to hell, Midget." Hidan snarled, making Sakura's eyes flash.

Zetsu entered just then, and casually punched Hidan in the face, having heard the silver haired teen call his sister a midget, a name that he knew annoyed her greatly.

Zetsu was 6'1", with short, choppy grass green hair, and gold eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean athletic frame, and had two helix piercings in his right ear, and two rim piercings in his left, and had his left eyebrow pierced. He wore black jeans, a long sleeved thin black top, with a dark green t-shirt on top, and slippers. He had silver rings on his right ring finger, right middle finger, right index finger, left middle finger, left thumb, and left baby finger.

He was Sakura's real brother, though they had different fathers, they had the same mother, so Zetsu was kind of protective of his 'only' blood family. Neither of them knew if their mother was still alive, and frankly they didn't really care. They didn't know who their fathers were, only their mother knew.

Hidan cursed the taller teen as he used one hand to rub his jaw.

Zetsu smirked to himself as he leaned against the counter next to Kisame, while Sakura grinned smugly at the silver haired teen.

* * *

**~ Saturday 12th July, Amegakure no Sato, Akatsuki house, 08:00 am ~**

Sakura yawned as she tried to sit up, only to be held down by Tobi with his arms around her waist, and his head resting on her stomach.

Tobi was 5'10", with short spiky black hair, and onyx eyes, though his left one was hidden by an eye-patch. He had pale skin covering a lean athletic frame. He was wearing his Pokemon pajamas. Two studs was in his left ear.

All of the ten teens had camped out in the living room last night, and Tobi always ended up clinging to her in his sleep. She layed back down, resting her head back on to Zetsu's bare stomach since he was only wearing black pajama bottoms.

Beside her, Deidara groaned sleepily, before he turned, and wrapped his arms, around her arm.

Deidara was 5'9", with mid-back-length sunny blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He had tanned skin covering a lean frame. He wore baggy black shorts, and black t-shirt. He had two helix peircings in his right ear.

She groaned annoyed with her eyes closed, knowing that she should be getting ready, but then again she never was a morning person. She opened her eyes, when she felt someone staring at her, to met the eyes of Sasuke - who was smirking down at her - already dressed in clean clothes with an eyebrow raised.

He wore black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, with a grey design on it, a black waist coat, and a white scarf with black skulls on it wrapped around his neck. He, of course, also had his black jelly bands.

"Help?" She groaned, throwing her free arm in the air for him to grab.

He just smirked more, and left her there.

"You fucking bastard!" She hissed at him, being careful not to wake up her other brothers.

Sasuke just waved one of his hands over his shoulder, she could almost feel the big smirk on his face, as he left the room. She glared at his back, till he was out of sight.

Kisame was the next person to enter the living room, and he grinned down at his little sister.

"Need help?" He asked, making her nod.

He was wearing jeans, and a black shirt, with a shark on his breast pocket.

She threw her arm up, and he grabbed it, yanking her out of his two younger brother's hold, making them jerk out of their sleep with yelps, and Zetsu sleepily open his eyes.

"Arigato, Kisame." Sakura said, before she left the room, ignoring Deidara's shouts at Kisame.

She ignored it all, as she ran up to her room. They were moving to Konoha after all.

She quickly got dressed in a plain black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans, before she went to the bathroom to put her make-up on, and to brush her teeth.

She slid on her chokers, bracelets, and rings, before she pulled a pill bottle from her make-up bag. She paused as she held it, and just stared at the lable with her name printed neatly on it.

A pale hand took the bottle from her hand, and she turned to see Zetsu standing next to her.

He said nothing as he took off the lid, took out two pills and gave them to her, before he replaced the lid and gave her a glass of water. He watched as she took the pills and used the water to help them go down.

As he met her green eyes, he had flash back of the same green eyes staring at him in pain with tears rolling down hollow cheeks, as she coughed up blood, he could still remember how helpless he felt in those moments.

Suddenly he was brought back to the present when he felt a warm body hug him.

"Arigato, Aniki." He felt more the heard her whisper against his torso, and wrapped his arms around her loosely.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, and bent slight so he could rest his chin on her head.

He would always be grateful for what Konan and Pein did for them. Because he knew with out them, Sakura wouldn't be alive.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 14th July, 07:00 am, Akatsuki house ~**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi shouted as he jumped on his sister's bed, still in his superman pajamas.

He was suddenly tackled by said sister, who wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I should sacrifice you to Jashin-sama with a spork!" She hissed darkly, as Tobi shouted for help.

Kakuzu being a morning person, entered his sister's room, and dragged Sakura off their brother.

Kakuzu had shaggy dark brown hair, stitch tattoos, and green on black eyes. He was 6'4", with tanned skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He was already dressed in the school's uniform.

"Let me kill him!" Sakura hissed as Kakuzu held her back while Tobi rushed out of the room.

"Get dressed." Kakuzu ordered, before leaving.

Sakura huffed, before she did as ordered.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, Monday 14th July, 08:55 am ~**

Hinata sighed softly to herself, as she tapped her pen to her notebook. Kakashi was late again, as she thought that, the door slid open, and entered Kakashi, and two teens behind him.

One was a girl, with her pink hair, made Hinata think she would never forget her. She wore shorts under the dark green skirt of their uniform, she had odd socks one being black and green striped over-the-knee on her right leg and on her left she had a bright red and black striped over-the-knee sock, she also had a studded belt loosely around her waist. She had a choker, with a circle, with an upside down triangle in it, a full finger ring on her right ring finger, a skull ring on her left middle finger, and wore black arm-warmers, that covered her thumb. Her white blouse had the top two buttons undone, and she had no neck-tie, or ribbon around her neck. She also wore combat boots with a heel, making her height 5'2". Her blazer was thrown over the back of her shoulder bag.

The boy looked like he would have a fan group by the end of class, from the many girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes. He wore the normal uniform though his tie was loose, and the first two buttons of his shirt was undone, he also had black sneakers. He had four black bands on either wrist, and also had a studded belt.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to pick up the new students." Kakashi said.

He was 5'11", with spiky silver hair, and one onyx eye, while the other was red, with a scar going over it. He had peach coloured skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He wore black straight leg pants, a white shirt, and a loose black tie.

"This is Akatsuki Sasuke, and Akatsuki Sakura." He nodded towards the two students, as he leaned against his desk. "Why don't you tell us something about yourselves?"

"How about no?" Sakura said, in return with an innocent smile on her face making Sasuke smirk.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. _Great, that's all I need. Another trouble-making brat._ He thought, with a nervous slight smile on his lips.

"Sasuke-san, you'll be sitting next to Naruto, and Sakura-san, you'll be sitting next to Hinata." Kakashi said. "If you two would raise their hands."

Hinata, and Naruto raised their hands, and the two siblings started to walk towards their seats, when the whispers started.

_"Poor them, having to seat next to the freaks!" "At least Uzumaki isn't as much of a freak as Hyuga." "Poor girl having to sit next to the loser."_

Hinata's hands clenched into fists under her desk, as she glared at her desk, her bangs covering her eyes, as Sakura slid into the chair next to her.

"You shouldn't let them get to you, you know?"

Hinata looked up surprised at Sakura. Sakura wasn't even looking at her, though she was facing her. She had her head tilted towards the front, with her head resting on her left palm, her right hand was laying flat on the desk, her pen and note book was already in front of her.

"They're just jealous. You shouldn't let them annoy you so easily, nor should you sit back, and take it." Sakura said, turning her black lined green eyes to met Hinata's pearl eyes.

Hinata felt annoyance bubble in her chest. _How dare this stranger talk to me like she knows me! She knows nothing about me! _Hinata glared at her, before turning her face to the front, and grabbed her pen, ready to take notes.

She heard Sakura chuckle, but ignored her.

Naruto turned in his seat to see Sakura, since Sasuke wouldn't talk to him.

"Ohayo, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He whispered loudly with a grin, making Sasuke twitch, and Sakura smirk.

"Akatsuki Sakura." She told him, though he already knew.

"It's good to meet you, Sakura-chan." He said, his grin wider then before.

Before Sakura, or Naruto could say anything else, a pen was thrown at the back of Naruto's head by Kakashi.

"Pay attention, Naruto. Your already failing this class, try not to bring your grade down even more." Kakashi said not looking at Naruto since he was reading his orange book, as he wrote on the board.

Almost the whole class laughed, apart from Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto.

Naruto groaned, as he turned to face the front.

* * *

**Okay this is the rewrite of my good friend . Darken. For. Tear. Drops. How Akatsuki Sakura changed my life. I would like you to know in Drops' first idea of this story Sakura had a disease, but she didn't know how to put it into the story. So I made sure to put it in for her.**

**Things you may not know.**

**Getabako is a Japanese shoes cupboard which is normally made out of bamboo.**

**Aniki means Older Brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Two, Meet the Brothers and The First Gym Class of Hell.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, Monday 14th July, 01:00 pm ~**

As most of the girls in their class got their bento boxes, and the boys left for the cafeteria, Sakura and Sasuke both got up to leave the room, with their own bento boxes.

"Ne, where are you two going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as he got up, as Hinata did.

"We're going to eat with our older brothers." Sakura answered, while Sasuke tried to ignore the blond. "You, and Hinata can come if you want."

Naruto nodded with a big grin - happy to have new friends, even if Sasuke was a bastard - as Hinata shook her head, and left, not wanting to stay around the annoying girl.

"Let's go." Sasuke muttered, as he headed towards the door, with Sakura, and Naruto following.

They went outside, and headed to the cherry blossom tree, that had eight boys sitting under it already. Naruto gulped slightly, as Sakura called out a greeting to them.

_I didn't know Sakura-chan had so many brothers. _He thought to himself, as he felt a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face, when her brother's eyes settled on him.

"Who's that, yeah?" Deidara asked, he now had some of his hair in a high ponytail, while the rest, rested just passed his shoulders, and some covered his left eye.

"This is Naruto, he's in our class." Sakura answered, as she sat between Zetsu and Tobi. "Naruto this is my brothers Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori." With that said she opened her bento and began to eat.

The others stared at Naruto a bit more, before opening their own bento's, and eating them. Naruto let out of sigh of relief, as he opened his own bento box, and also began to eat.

He was happy that he was finally making some friends, even though Sakura's brothers scared him a bit.

Itachi hid a smirk as he ate some of his rice, he could tell this Naruto boy was slightly scared of him and his brothers. Not that he blamed him, they were all older, and taller then him. Plus none of them were fully sane, even if he didn't know that yet.

"Sooo." Hidan began looking at the blond boy, his eyes narrowed making said boy gulp. "You better not think about our fucking sister as a possible girlfriend, because we'll kill you if you fucking do."

Naruto choked, and paled, while the Akatsuki boys smirked or grinned at him, silent agreement clear in their eyes.

"Hidan, stop being a bastard." Sakura scolded him as she leaned across Zetsu to slap the still choking blond on the back. "Their just joking Naruto, but if you ever see Hidan heading towards you while he's grinning, I'd run."

Naruto's blue eyes widened, as he stared at Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Sakura reassured him with a smile.

Somehow Naruto wasn't reassured. Especially when her brothers were still looking at him like they would kill him if he ever thought of Sakura as a girlfriend. He silently promised to treat Sakura as a sister, and never ever like a girlfriend. He was to young to die.

Hinata had watched what happened by the corner of the school building, and felt sorry for her blond almost friend, before she left.

Sakura smirked to herself, as she caught sight of the back of Hinata. The dark haired girl was going to be interesting once Sakura got her out of her shell, Sakura knew that for a fact. To Sakura, Hinata looked too innocent, and she knew she'd change that.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, 10:00 am, Tuesday 15th July ~**

Sakura watched as Hinata ignored her, with her head turned slightly away from her, and was focused only on her notebook, and the teacher. She barely held in a chuckle.

The girl next to her spiked her interested. Sakura could tell that she was going to have fun getting to know Hinata, even if the navy haired girl seemed to dislike her.

"Stop staring at me." Hinata hissed, so only Sakura, and herself could hear.

Sakura chuckled, and copied down some notes in both English, and Japanese.

Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch. Sakura was the most annoying girl she had ever met. She seemed to be able to look passed her mask, and tell how she was really feeling, and Hinata hated it. Sakura was a stranger, a stranger who seemed to live just to annoy her. Hinata knew that even she only knew the pink haired girl for a day.

"Alright class!" Their sensei, Kurenai, said, as she put down her board pen, and turned to the class. "Our hour is over, now is time for your gym class, with Gai-sensei."

Kurenai was a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair, and red eyes. She had pale skin covering a slim curvy frame, and was 5'5". She wore black high heels, a knee-length skirt, and a red shirt.

Most of the class groaned at the thought of spending one hour with Gai. Sakura tilted her head to one side, as Sasuke raised an eyebrow, when Naruto slamed his head on the top of his desk with a groan.

"What's wrong with this Gai person?" Sakura asked.

"He's freaky, with his big eyebrows, and always shouts about youth." Naruto said, rubbing his forehead.

"Freaky." Sakura said with a fake shudder, making Naruto laugh, Sasuke smirk, and Hinata hide a small smile.

Hinata had a feeling she was going to like Sakura's reaction to Gai.

* * *

Sakura gaped at the green spandx wearing gym teacher, as Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked from Sakura's side, he was thoroughly disturbed, a thing he thought would never happen.

His class had been put with Sakura's, and Sasuke's class for gym.

"I think that's our gym teacher." Zetsu said, staring at the man - well he thought it was a man - who was going to teach them.

"I told you he was freaky." Naruto laughed from behind them.

"That is more then freaky." Kisame said, his eyes wide as he stared at Gai.

"YOSH! WE HAVE SOME NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai shouted, as he jumped in front of the startled siblings, in his good guy pose, his teeth, and his bowl cut shining.

Sakura let out a slight scream, and jumped into Zetsu's arms, since all four of her brothers were just as freaked out, they knew they wouldn't tease her about screaming later.

"ARE YOU READY TO SHOW US YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH?" Gai asked, making all four brothers step back, their eyes wide, and Zetsu held his sister closer to him, his gold eyes darting around for some sort of weapon to defend them with.

Hinata was sat on the bench, and was watching the siblings, and let out a giggle.

"Youth?" Kisame asked, in slight fear, not knowing he shouldn't of asked.

"YOUTH IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!" Came a shout, before there was a mini Gai behind the real one.

"HOW YOUTHFUL LEE!" Gai shouted, turning to his mini me.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, anime tears falling from his eyes.

"LEE!" Gai shouted, also in tears.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, running slowly towards the gym teacher.

"LEE!" Gai shouted, also running slowly towards Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And then they were hugging with a sunset beach behind them, crying anime tears.

"Back away slowly." Naruto whispered, and the siblings did as they were told, before rushing towards where Hinata sat, with Naruto.

"Nii-kun?" Sakura said in a small voice, making all four of her brothers look at her. "Is it over?"

"We still have almost an hour to go." Sasuke spoke up, making all the siblings shiver.

"I never thought I would say this." Sakura began. "But I want Kaa-chan."

Her brothers looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding, agreeing that they too wanted Konan.

Hinata had to turn her face away, and cover her mouth with her hands so she didn't laugh out loud. She would of never of guessed, just seeing Gai, and then Gai, and Lee hug, that Sakura would act like a small child.

"Oh laugh it up Hinata, I'll get my payback." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

Hinata looked, and saw the pinkette was pouting, and bursted out laughing, Sakura grinned a little seeing that already after just one day the navy haired girl was getting used to her. Hinata saw that, and stopped, before facing the other way, but couldn't remove the amused smile from her lips.

"GET READY TO SHOW YOUR YOUTH!"

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki House, Tuesday 15th July, 05:00 pm ~**

"KAA-CHAN!" Tobi shouted, the moment he threw open the door.

Konan entered the hallway, a confused frown on her pale face, before she was tackled by Deidara, Tobi, and Sakura.

Pein stood in the doorway of the living room, and watched with a frown as Tobi sobbed in to Konan's shoulder, Sakura buried her face into Konan's stomach, and Deidara held her tightly, hiding his face in her hair.

He looked over at his other children, and was slightly shocked to see them all looking shaken, and pale. Kisame was leaning against the wall, looking like he was about to hug, and cling to Konan like his younger siblings, Zetsu was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the same wall as Kisame, holding a new potted plant to his chest, and was muttering to himself. Hidan was slightly shaking, his normally pale skin, was pure white with a hint of green, he was leaning his shoulder, and head against the wall, and was gripping his Jashin necklace like no tomorrow, and seemed to be praying. Itachi was shaking his head, and rubbing his eyes, like there was an image in his mind he just couldn't get out, Sasuke was the same. Kakuzu looked like someone had taken all of his money, and burned it in front of him, he was leaning against the closed door, that he had locked. Sasori was laying face first on the floor, his feet hanging of the raised platform, his arms covering his head.

"What happened?" He asked slowly, slightly nervous about something that could make his children act this way.

His children were known to make others act like this, never had they ever acted like this.

At the same time, they all shuddered, and Tobi began to sob louder. Kisame seemed to give in to himself, as he walked over, and wrapped his arms around Konan from behind, and placed his head on top of hers, burying his face in her hair.

"Don't make us remember." Sasori groaned.

"It was horrible." Sakura said, her hold tightening.

"Youth." Kakuzu said in horror, making his siblings, and himself shudder again while Tobi let at a wail.

"Tell Kaa-chan what's wrong so she can make it better." Konan said soothing, as she patted Tobi on the back, and wrapped her other arm around Deidara, and rested her finger tips on the top of Sakura's head.

"Gym." Itachi said, and flinched as soon as he said it.

"DON'T FUCKING SAY ANYMORE!" Hidan shouted, looking like a mad man, as he stared at Itachi with wide eyes.

"The memories will come back!" Tobi wailed.

"We have to." Itachi said, looking at all of his siblings, as they stared back at him. "Maybe they can keep us out of it."

Like that, their eyes lit up with hope.

"What happened?" Pein asked again, after sharing a concerned glance with Konan.

"Our gym teacher. H-he..." Itachi couldn't say anymore, as the others shuddered, or in Tobi's case wailed again.

"He wore spandx, and shouted about youth," Sasuke carried on for his older brother, looking more disturbed with every word he spoke. "He hugged students he thought was showing youth, and made us run till we were about to drop, and then made us do more. His eyebrows were so big."

"Stop! Your making the memories come back! Yeah!" Deidara shouted.

Sakura suddenly tackled Pein, grabbing the front of his white shirt.

"Don't make us go through that again!" She said shaking him.

Pein covered her hands, with his, and stopped her shaking him.

"It can't of been that bad." He said, making all his children look at him like he was crazy.

"You weren't there man, you weren't there." Kisame said, shaking his head slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Three, Strange Disappearance and Revenge Akatsuki Style.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki House, Wednesday 16th July, 07:30 am ~**

Coughs echoed across the crimson walled room from the petal haired girl sitting on the bed with her black covers pooling at her waist, as Konan rubbed her back, worry clear in her amber eyes.

"Sakura's not going to school today, but the rest of you are." Pein said, looking at his worried sons.

Itachi nodded, and led his brothers out, though Zetsu stayed.

"You can stay home too, Zetsu." Konan said before Pein could say anything.

Zetsu nodded, before he left the room to get a few things from his room.

"Here." Konan said, when Sakura stopped coughing, handing her a glass of water with two pills.

Sakura took the two pills, throwing her head back to let them fall down her throat before drinking the water to get rid of the after taste. She grimaced when she caught sight of her very pale face in the mirror on the wall to her side, her pink hair was still messy from sleep, and her black tanktop was wrinkled also from sleep.

She knew she pushed herself too much in gym yesturday, but she didn't really like others outside of her family knowing she was ill. She hated seeing the pity in their eyes when they looked at her, and how they treated her like a child.

Zetsu entered the room, as Pein left to finish getting ready for work. He dropped a few books he needed to study from on the floor next to the bed, before he connected his PS2 to Sakura's small T.V on her set of draws, and put in one of Hidan's fighting games in it.

He walked back to the bed with both controllers, and slid in next to her, handing her one. Konan smiled at them, before she left to make sure the others got their bento boxes for school.

Tobi entered, and hugged Sakura.

"Tobi wishes he could stay home with Sakura-chan too." He said, making Sakura laugh slightly. "Here incase you get bored."

With that said he gave her a few of his Manga books, hugged Zetsu and left to get his bag for school.

Sakura placed the books on her bedside table at her side, and leaned against Zetsu as she chose her character for the game. They were silent as they began the game, even when they heard the door slam downstairs showing that their brothers had left.

"Remember how Hanabusa-san made sure the fire was extra hot when I got really sick?" Sakura said breaking the silence, doing a special attack against Zetsu's character.

"Hai, and then if you got really bad she would take us to see Ichijo-sensei." Zetsu said, barely glancing at Sakura as he blocked one of her character's attack.

"Sometimes I really miss them." Sakura said, before she yawned.

Zetsu paused the game, and made her lay down.

"Get some sleep." He told her, making her nod tiredly, and close her eyes.

Zetsu watched as her breathing evened out in sleep, before he bent down to grab one of his books, when he saw one picture on Sakura's other bedside table. It wasn't like her other pictures, the frame was a simple wooden one, and the photo its self was ceased from it being folded and opened a number of times, and slightly faded at the edges.

It was of two women, and two children. He still remembered the day it was taken.

* * *

_A woman with short black hair, and bright blue eyes stood in front of a petal haired girl sitting on an exam table._

_The woman was 5'5", with pale skin covering a slender frame. She wore dark wash jeans, a long sleeved dark blue top, black sneakers, and a white doctors coat. She was in her mid-twenties._

_The girl was only five, and was very pale. She wore old thick slight faded pants, old black boots a size to big, a long sleeved dark green top with holes in the sleeves, a faded black t-shirt, and next to her was a folded large old faded army jacket, a pair of gloves, a black sweatshirt, a black scarf, and a wool hat. The girl's hair was still slightly damp from the shower she had just had, and she was coughing slightly as the doctor listened to her lungs with a stethoscope._

_Sitting on the chairs to the side was a blond woman, and a green haired boy._

_The blond woman had light green eyes, and had tanned skin covering a thin frame. Her golden blond hair was damp and held in a low ponytail. She was 5'6", and wore old jeans over a pair of leggings, a long sleeved old black top with a few holes in the sleeves, with a black t-shirt on top, black combat boots a size to big, an open faded old army jacket, a black sweatshirt, a pair of gloves, and a wool hat. She was in her mid-thirties._

_The boy was eight, and wore the same as the petal haired girl._

_"You may have some fluid in your lungs." Ichijo-sensei said, as she put the stethoscope around her neck, she walked over to the metal cupboards, and pulled out a bottle of medicine, and gave it to Hanabusa-san. "Give this to her when she starts coughing badly."_

_"I will, arigato Sensei." Hanabusa-san said._

_"I wish I could do more, but the clinic doesn't have the equipment to run any tests." Ichijo-sensei said, a frown on her face._

_"I don't like tests, they're horrible." Sakura said pouting, as Zetsu stood by her side._

_"They could find out what's wrong with you." Zetsu scolded her lightly, and putting up her longish shaggy pink hair in a ponytail._

_Sakura just pouted, making Hanabusa-san, and Ichijo-sensei laugh softly._

_"Here, I had a feeling you would stop by today since it's getting colder." Ichijo-sensei said, as she held out a box._

_Sakura took the box, and opened it to show it was filled maple leaf shaped and coloured things._

_"What are they?" Sakura asked, as Zetsu looked at them in confusion._

_"They're wagashi. Traditional Japanese sweets. Try one." Ichijo-sensei said._

_Sakura took one, and ate it, before giving one to Zetsu._

_"We should take a picture." Ichijo-sensei chirped, before waving one of her senpai with a camera in hand. "Shiki-senpai! Take our picture please!"_

_The red haired woman nodded, and took the camera as Ichijo-sensei put Sakura on her lap on the table, Hanabusa-san sat down next to her, and Zetsu stood in front of them, as Shiki took their picture._

* * *

"You never did tell me who those women were." Konan said, as she put down a cup of tea on the bedside draws beside Zetsu.

"Hanabusa-san was the woman who found us walking around the park after we left our mother's apartment, and she took us in to her. She was homeless too, but she did her best to take care of us." Zetsu told her, still remembering the blond woman's kindness. "Ichijo-sensei was the doctor who looked after Sakura when we went to the free clinic. She always made sure we had enough food, and gave us some sweets or something like that."

"What happened to them?" Konan asked softly.

"Hanabusa-san was killed in a hit and run at the beginning of winter when Sakura was six, before we meet you. Ichijo-sensei most likely is still working at the clinic." Zetsu said.

"You know, if she's still there then you could go and see her, since we're back in Konoha." Konan said, before she left.

Zetsu said nothing as he drank his tea, though he was thinking about the kind and cheerful doctor.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, 08:30 am, Wednesday 16th July ~**

Sasuke entered his classroom, ignoring the screams of his fangirls as he walked to his seat.

"Hey, Teme where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking around for the pink haired girl.

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw Sasuke's eyes narrow in worry, and anger.

"None of your business. But if you must know she's sick." Sasuke said with a scowl as he sat down.

Hinata could tell there was more to it then what Sasuke was saying but beat down the hint of concern she felt for the pink haired girl. She didn't like or know the girl a lot, so she shouldn't feel concerned about her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Free Clinic, 01:00 pm, Saturday 19th July ~**

Sakura sighed as she stood next to Zetsu outside the clinic of their childhood.

"Ready?" She asked, grabbing his hand like she did when they were younger.

Zetsu nodded, and tugged her into the clinic.

It was the same as they remembered. The same faded sky blue walls, same notice board filled with flyers, same slightly beat up leather seats, same grey linon floor.

They walked up to the front desk, and the woman looked up.

"How can I help you?" She asked, eying their clothes, seeing they weren't the homeless like she was used to serving, and noticing their clasped hands already forming a conclusion on why they were there.

"Is there a Ichijo-sensei still working here?" Sakura asked, pushing one of her long bangs behind her ear under her black hat with a silver skull badge on it.

"Hai, I'll call her for you." The woman said, as she picked up the phone by her side.

She mumbled a few things into the phone before she hung up.

Soon the siblings could hear the sound of highheels, and turned to see an older then they remembered Ichijo.

"What-" Ichijo cut herself off when she saw the two teens in front of her. "Sakura-chan, Zetsu-kun."

"Ichijo-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed letting go of her brother's hand, and running towards the doctor.

Ichijo crushed her into a hug with a cry of happiness, as Zetsu slowly walked over to them.

"Where have you been? I was so worried when you didn't turn up at all that winter. I thought you were dead!" Ichijo said, as she grabbed hold of Zetsu's hand to make sure he was real too.

"We were found by this woman, and one of her sons. Her name is Akatsuki Konan, she and her husband adopted us." Sakura told her, as she moved back slightly though she remained in Ichijo's one armed hug.

"Look how big you've gotten." Ichijo said, before looking up at Zetsu. "I always knew you were going to be tall." She then turned to the woman who was watching them at the desk. "Hio-san, I'll be taking my lunch now."

With that, Ichijo took both of their hands and led them out of the building.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, Monday 21st July, 08:30 am ~**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, hugging the small teen.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted, hugging the blond back, though Sasuke scowled at the blond who was hugging his sister.

Hinata turned her face away from the sight, ignoring the way she felt slightly relieved that the pink haired girl was okay. She just added that to the list of why Sakura was annoying, as Hinata double checked her homework.

"Alright, Sakura and Naruto to your seats." Kakashi grumbled as he entered the classroom, not liking the fact that Tsunade took away his books.

Naruto pouted, but did as Kakashi said, with Sakura doing the same.

"You miss me Hinata?" Sakura asked in a whisper, making Hinata scowl.

"Of course not." She said, though Sakura smirked.

She could tell the navy haired girl missed her even if she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, 04:35 pm, Monday 21st July ~**

"Fucking snake bastard!" Hidan hissed, as he glared at the class room he just came out of. "I bet the reason he didn't put me in dention this week was because he was fucking Kabuto, and that slut Karin all week."

Kisame chuckled deeply, as Deidara laughed and Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori smirked, while Tobi gasped horror clear on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes, and went back to watching Karin tease, and push around Hinata, with narrowed eyes.

Karin was 5'4", and always wore heels to seem taller. Her red hair was in the oddest hair style, Sakura had ever seen, and she had red eyes behind her brown framed glasses. She wore the school's uniform, though her skirt could be counted as a large belt, and her shirt was very tight, showing her lack of chest, her neck tie was loose, and she didn't bother to wear the blazer. Karin's voice made Sakura want to beg Jashin-sama to kill her, especially when Karin was screaming at Sasuke about how much she loved him.

Sakura didn't like Karin teasing her new interest, and what Hidan said gave her a great idea.

"Hidan?" She asked, cutting his cursing off, making all her brothers turn to her with a raised eyebrow. They knew that tone of voice, their sister was up to something. "How would you like some payback?"

Hidan grinned, with a slightly crazed look in his pink eyes.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed.

"I'll be back." With that their only sister left, getting lost in the crowd, how she did it with pink hair, they would never know.

* * *

Under a maple tree sat a boy wearing the school's uniform, sketching in his sketch book. He had inky black short hair, and onyx eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean frame, and was 5'6"

"Your Sai, right?"

Sai looked up to see the only female of the Akatsuki siblings. He was in her class, and knew she sat next to Hyuga, over then that he didn't know much about her.

"Hai." He answered, making Sakura grin.

"I hear you have a gift with art. I was wondering if I could get your help with something." Sakura said.

Sai nodded after a moments thought, making Sakura beam before she sat down next to the boy, and told him what she wanted him to draw.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Tuesday 22nd July, 01:30 am ~**

Kisame hummed the James Bond Theme tune as he rolled under one of the first level windows. He was wearing all black, with a bandana tied loosely around his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hidan hissed, he too wearing all black, as he leaned back into the wall of the school.

"Oh come on it's our first prank at a new school." Kisame whined softly, making Sakura let out a soft laugh, as she followed her older brothers, also in all black, with Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu behind her.

"Stupid bastard." Hidan muttered, as they stopped in front of the school's gym doors.

Zetsu shook his head, as he started to pick the lock, as Kisame, and the others kept look out. He opened the door wide, already knowing that the school had an out of date alarm system was.

Sakura entered first, followed by Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, and finally, Kisame. Sakura led them through the gym, out into the eastwing of the school, before leading them towards Orochimaru's class in the west wing.

His class was a lab class, one of only ten lab classes. It was painted pure white, and had posters of snakes, and the human body all over the walls, the tanks that held his pet snakes, had been taken home by him already, as summer was coming up at the end of the week.

Sakura placed her backpack on one of the tables, as her brothers gathered around, with their torches on. She smirked at them all, before pulling out the picture she had got Sai to draw.

Sounds of disgust came from Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan, while Sasori, and Zetsu smirked, proud of what their little sister had come up with.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Sakura asked, pulling a can of black paint out of her backpack ready to do the outlining, her brothers either smirked, or grinned, and Sasori, and Deidara did the same, while Zetsu, Hidan, and Kisame made sure the artists had enough light.

Sakura, Deidara, and Sasori pulled the loose bandana around their necks up, to cover their mouths, and noses, before they started on their art.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Orochimaru's house, 02:20 am ~**

Itachi, and Kakuzu sneaked their way towards Orochimaru's car, and slowly lifted up the hood, Kakuzu held it up, and kept a look out, while Itachi, with a small torch in his mouth, cut some of his wires to delay him from getting to school the next day, they had already done the same Kabuto's car after they dropped of their siblings.

When the Akatsuki siblings planned to do something, they did it right.

"Hurry up." Kakuzu hissed, making Itachi roll his eyes before he cut the last wire, and backed away from the car.

Kakuzu put the hood down slowly as not to make alot of noise, before both siblings ran back to the car. Both got in, Kakuzu, who was eighteen, in the drivers seat, started the car, and headed towards the school.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, Lab 22 A, 02:50 am ~**

Sasori smirked, as he put the red cloud with a white outline and then a black outline next to their art work, before he put the cap on his spray paint.

"Let's go, Itachi, and Kakuzu are here." Kisame said, as he put his phone back into his pocket, making his siblings nod, before the put their spray cans back in Sakura's backpack before they followed Hidan out, who was laughing evilly to himself.

Before they went to the car, Zetsu locked to gym doors, before the ran to the car, before Kakuzu pulled out of the school parking lot, and headed home.

Cheers sounded from Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Sakura.

"So Boss." Kisame said, sitting up in the back of the car so he could see Sakura, who was sitting on Zetsu's lap in the back seat in front of him, putting his arm on the back of the seat and resting his head on his arm. "What's are next plan of action?"

Sakura just laughed, as Sasori elbowed Deidara, who he was sitting on since they only took the small car.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, 08:10 am, Outside Lab 22 A ~**

A scream of rage came from the front of the laughing crowd, before Karin pushed passed everyone, and ran away.

Hinata pushed her way to the front, and gaped at the sight in front of her. On wall of Orochimaru's class room was a picture. It showed Orochimaru sitting on a throne made out of skulls, with a snake around his shoulders, one of his hands was holding Karin's head - you could tell it was her because of the red hair, it's hair style, and the name Karin on the back of her short shorts - between his legs, while the other held a chain connected to a collar around Kabuto's neck, were he knelt next to the throne in a pair of boxers. Above of the painted picture was 'Orochimaru's bitches' in black, and to the side of the picture was a red cloud outlined in white and then outlined in black.

She let out a chocked laugh, but she stopped when she heared the boy next to her speak.

"So that's why you wanted me to draw that picture."

She turned her head to see Sai standing next to Sakura, with her brothers behind her. Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi were laughing, while Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasuke, and Zetsu were smirking. Sakura nodded with a grin, before she saw Hinata gaping at her, and gave the navy haired girl a wink.

"What are you all here?" Orochimaru shouted, making the students part so he could see, his eyes widened as Kabuto choked on air.

Jiraiya, one of the teachers who came with Orochimaru, laughed throwing his head back, with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Now that's what I call Art." Anko said with a huge grin, a stick of dango sticking out of her mouth.

"Who did this?" Orochimaru hissed as he glared at the students.

"We don't know sensei. When we got here, it was already here." One of the students spoke up.

Orochimaru clenched his fists before spinning on his heel, and heading towards Tsunade's office, cursing as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Four, First Meetings of Future Lovers, and Summer Madness.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Tuesday 22nd July, 04:00 pm, Outside the School Library ~**

Hidan walked through the empty halls, ignoring the sounds coming from the still on going classes. School was closing at the end of the week for summer, and Sakura hadn't come up with another prank.

Many would wonder why Sakura was the mastermind for all the pranks. It was because Sakura had a unique way of thinking, and could be down right evil with some of her pranks. She also used things she hears about people in her pranks. That showed with their first prank. Plus Sakura's pranks were always the most fun.

Hidan stumbled slightly in surprise when he felt a small frame collide with him as they left the library. He looked at who walked into him, and felt his pinkish purple eyes widen in surprise.

The girl was short, though taller then Sakura when she wasn't wearing her combat boots. She had a doll-like beauty to her, and wore the school uniform perfectly. Her pearl-like eyes, and short dark blue hair told him who was standing in front of him with a blush painted across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"G-gomen." Hinata stuttered, as she looked up at the tall Akatsuki teen through her dark lashes.

Hidan gulped slightly, not knowing why. The word cute flashed into his mind as he watched her blush deepen. He inwardly shook his head, cute wasn't a word Hidan used even if the girl in front of him was cute, he shouldn't be thinking it!

"It's fine." Hidan replied almost gruffly. "Your Hyuga Hinata, Sakura talks about sometimes." He watched in hidden amusement as annoyance flashed in her pearl-like orbs at his sister's name. "We haven't really talk before, I'm Akatsuki Hidan, it's a pleasure to met you."

Inwardly he was wondering why he wasn't swearing. He chalked it up to her looking to innocent to swear at.

"It's nice to meet you, Hidan-san." Hinata said almost shyly, inwardly wondering why she felt a flutter in her chest when he spoke to her, or why her blush deepened when he glanced at her.

"Just call me Hidan." He told her, not liking the -san added to his name.

"Okay, Hidan." She said, and smiled.

His breath caught, and he looked away to hid the small blush on his cheeks.

Behind the corner of a near by wall, Sakura smirked in amusement having caught the small dust of pink on her brother's cheeks. She would make sure Hinata and Hidan got together, before March when Hidan would leave the Konoha High.

She swiftly walked away, knowing she would need help with her favorite blond and red headed brothers.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Downtown Konoha, Saturday 26th July, 12:30 pm ~**

Sakura cursed as she skated on her roller-blades down the busy streets of Konoha, the white paper bag on her arm, hit her side painfully with each powerful stride, she was late to meet with Itachi and Sasuke. She didn't know she spent so much time in the Manga shop.

It seemed that Tobi had finally gotten her hooked on Manga, he had been trying for years and finally he had gotten to her. He had already gotten to Zetsu, but that was understandable since Zetsu was Tobi's favorite brother, and Zetsu was close to the childish teen.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop, when she saw the red head in front of her. "HEY PANDA-SAN MOVE!"

He was 5'6", with somewhat messy spiky red hair, a few shades brighter then Sasori's hair. His heavily black ringed cyan eyes were half-lidded as he walked with large headphones over his ears blocking out all outside noise, and loud punk rock sounded into his ears. He had pale skin covering a lean frame, and had a silver ring lip piercing. He had a short sleeved black top with a bloody white mask on the front, a black mid-forearm length arm-warmer covering his thumb on his right arm, a red one on his left, skinny black bondage jeans, and heavy mid-calf length combat boots. Around his neck was a small hourglass necklace, and on his left index finger was two silver rings. He also had his nails painted black.

All of this Sakura took in moments before she crashed into him.

Gaara barely had time to grunt as his back hit the pavement before he felt soft lips on his, and the cool metal of her stud snake bites against his skin just below his lips. His eyes widened as they met black lined green, who were equally as wide with surprise. He couldn't help noticing that the girl's body felt pleasingly soft against his lean muscled frame.

Sakura used her hands to push herself up so she was sitting on his stomach, a deep blush painted over the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She barely noticed that his headphones had fallen off, and showed the many rim and helix piercings in his left ear, and the few in his right, though she did notice the Kanji for 'Love' tattooed on to the left side of his forehead.

"Gomen Panda-san, I don't normally kiss and leave but I'm late." With that said, she pushed herself off, and on to her roller-blades, before she skated off.

Gaara blinked once, twice before he realized a few things. A strange pink haired girl just crashed into him, said girl just kissed him before she left him, she called him Panda-san, and he was still on the pavement.

He smirked, hoping to see the girl again. From the brief moment he had with her, he could tell she was interesting.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha River, Friday 2nd August, 10:30 am ~**

Hinata sighed softly as she followed her older cousin and his best friends. She was wearing a light purple zip up hoodie, to cover her swimming suit, and just passed knee-length jeans, and ankle high grey converse.

Neji was 5'7", with mid-back-length brown hair, that he kept in a low ponytail with strands framing his face, he also had pearl coloured eyes. He had pale skin, and wore black pants, a white t-shirt, and converse.

His girlfriend, Tenten was 5'4", with her brown hair in two buns, and brown eyes. She had tanned skin, and wore a dark green tankini with brown capris, and tennis shoes.

Lee was the same height as Neji, and wore green sweat pants, a green t-shirt, and converse.

Her father made Neji take her with him, and his friends as they went to the river. She looked up when she heard the sound of people laughing.

On the sandy river bed, was a number of dark towels, and one orange towel. Sitting on one of the dark towels, reading a book, was Akatsuki Itachi wearing his necklace, and dark red swimming shorts. Beside him, laying on his stomach was Sasuke, wearing dark blue swimming shorts, as he too was reading a book, with Kakuzu on another towel, counting his money wearing grey swimming shorts.

Playing in the river was Deidara, wearing bright blue swimming shorts, Hidan was wearing dark purple swimming shorts, Tobi was wearing dark orange swimming shorts, and Naruto, wearing bright orange swimming shorts. Swinging on the rope swing lazily was Sasori, wearing bright red swimming shorts, sitting under the tree was Sai, who after helping Sakura with the drawing had become good friends with the Akatsuki siblings, wearing black swimming shorts as he drew in his plain page notebook.

Having a water gun fight was Kisame, wearing royal blue swimming shorts, Zetsu, wearing dark green swimming shorts, and Sakura wearing black shorts, and a black bikini top with red clouds outlined with white on it.

Setting up a picinc blanket was a blue haired woman, wearing black shorts, and a dark blue tankini top, with an orange haired man laying on the blanket, wearing black swimming shorts as he read a book.

Inwardly Hinata groaned, though she did blush lightly when she caught sight of Hidan.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, waving at her as soon as he caught sight of her.

Sakura looked up, and smirked, seeing how annoyed the shorter girl was at seeing her, though she hid it well.

"You know them Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Hai, a few of them are in my class, and the others are Sasuke-san's family." Hinata answered, as Neji lead them closer to the group.

"Hinata." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura." Hinata nodded, making the pinkette smirk, before Kisame shot her in the back, making her run after him for payback.

Hinata, and the other placed down their towels near the woman, and the man.

"So your Hinata." Konan said, making the navy haired girl look up. "I'm Konan, Sakura's, Sasuke's, and the others mom, and this is my husband Pein. Sakura has told us a lot about you."

Hinata looked at the older woman stunned.

"She likes you. She wants to be your friend." Pein spoke up, as he watched Kisame throw Sakura in the river, before throwing Zetsu in after her, before jumping in himself.

Hinata watched, as Sakura climbed on to Zetsu's shoulders, and helped her brother push Kisame over when he stood up. She didn't know why Sakura wanted to be her friend, and she didn't know if she wanted to be Sakura's friend. But she guessed she'd have to wait, and see.

Konan smiled at the sight of Hinata's thoughtful eyes, before she went back to watching her children. She hid her concern well when she notice Sakura's slight cough after she pushed Kisame back into the water.

Konan knew she would always be protective when it came to Sakura, and she also knew sometimes she was almost over protective, but she still remembered how she and Tobi had found Zetsu, and her. And that would also haunt her.

* * *

**~ Tsuchi no Kuni, Iwagakure no Sato, Monday 5th July, 05:30 am ~**

Sakura yawned as she woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She ran her fingers through her messy hair to straighten it out alittle, before she looked passed Tobi's sleeping form and out of the window to see the sky being lightened.

She looked at the front to see Itachi sleeping, his head resting against the window with a small pillow to cushion his head, and Kisame driving, she looked behind her to see Hidan sleeping as he leaned against the window.

"Where's the hotel?" She asked, her voice still husky from sleep.

"Near the Town center." Kisame said, before he yawned.

Sakura nodded sleepily, before she rested her head against Zetsu, who moved so his arm was around her shoulders, and closed her eyes. She didn't know why her brothers wanted to go to Iwa for a small holiday, nor did she know why Naruto and Sai came with them. But she did know without Konan, or Pein around they was going to cause chaos.

She felt a small smirk come to her lips as she drifted of to sleep.

She was going to enjoy the chaos.

* * *

**~ Iwagakure no Sato, Tuesday 13th August, 01:30 pm ~**

"RUN!" Kisame shouted, as the eleven teens ran from the angry mob.

Kakuzu, and Hidan was already in the cars with all their suitcases, and the doors open with the car running for their quick flee.

"Ahh!" Sakura let out a slightly scream as she fell to the rough floor, the rocks cutting into her knees that were exposed from her black shorts and her elbows exposed from short t-shirt with a red cloud.

Kisame barely stopped to yank her up from the ground, and over his shoulder, giving her a good view of the angry mob chasing them shouting curses. Kakuzu's car was already full, and leaving almost full speed. Hidan's car was leaving as well, though Tobi and Naruto had the boots open with the suitcases in the backseats.

"FUCK YOU BASTARDS!" Hidan shouted, laughing as rocks were thrown at the car.

"COME ON!" Naruto shouted, panic clear in his voice.

Kisame threw Sakura at the moving car, making said girl to scream, Tobi grabbed hold of her as she barely scraped the boot before she began to fall back, he passed her carefully to Zetsu. Kisame pushed himself, and leaped towards the car, Tobi and Naruto grabbed his arms and pulled him into the boot before the slammed it close.

"YOU CAN NEVER TAKE US ALIVE YOU FUCKING GODLESS HEATHENS!" Hidan shouted, poking his head out of the window, before he stepped on the gas.

Kisame sighed in relief when he saw the gate behind them.

"Who knew they would act like that because of a few pranks." Naruto muttered, as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well we did put make-up, and woman's clothes on the staute of their last Tsuchikage, threw icy water over their Tsuchikage, and spray painted a picture of their Tsuchikage surround by naked men on the Tsuchikage palace." Sakura said, as Zetsu cleaned the cuts on her arms, and her legs.

"And that's only what we did last night, and this morning." Sasori added from the front seat.

"But isn't chasing us out of Iwa a bit to much?" Naruto asked, looking at the Akatsuki siblings.

"They weren't chasing us out of Iwa." Zetsu disagreed, as he put bandages around Sakura's elbows, and knees.

"They were trying to catch us, and most likely beat us or send us to prison." Tobi chirped, like it was a everyday thing.

Naruto sweatdropped, thinking he had gotten some very strange friends.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga Household, Saturday 17th August, 10:30 pm ~**

Sakura wearing all black with a black hat covering her hair, leaned back against the wall surrounding Hinata's home.

"Why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked, dressed in the same all black gear with a black hat covering his golden spiky locks.

"Because Hinata needs to live a little." Sakura answered, as Kisame pulled himself on top of the wall.

Kakuzu sighed, as he watched from the car, as Tobi lifted Sakura up, and Kisame pulled her on top of the wall. He didn't know why they always did whatever she planned. Though he thought it was because they couldn't say no to her puppy-dog-pout.

Sakura grinned, as Kisame let her down with Naruto following behind her. She nodded at the blond, and he lead the way to Hinata's room, having worked with her on homework in the past.

Hinata lived in a old Traditional Japanese house, with many Fusuma doors, and Shoji screens. Naruto lead Sakura to Hinata's room, and the pinkette slid open the Fusuma door, to see Hinata already asleep in her futon.

Hinata jerked awake as someone shook her shoulder, and would of screamed in not for the gloved hand covering her mouth.

"Shhh, Hinata. It's me, and Naruto." A female voice hissed.

Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch when she heard Sakura. Hinata pried her hand of her mouth, and glared at both of them people in her bedroom, but mostly at the pinkette who was smirking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata hissed.

"You're coming out with us." Sakura said, as Naruto grinned before Naruto lifted the Hyuga heiress.

"What!" Hinata hissed, as she hit and kicked at Naruto.

"Oh come on Hinata-chan, it'll be funny." Naruto said giving her puppy-dog-eyes.

Hinata sighed knowing those eyes were her weakness, and let them kidnap her. Though she did mutter to herself, when they didn't let her change out of her pajamas. She rolled her pearl eyes when Kisame grinned at her, before he passed her to Tobi.

As soon as she was seated in the car with Naruto, Kisame, Tobi, and Sakura, Kakuzu drove back to the Akatsuki home, where Sakura dragged her happily to her room to get a new outfit for Hinata.

"You know you should grow you're hair out, I think you'll really pretty with long hair." Sakura said, as she put in wash-out violet streaks in to Hinata's short hair. "I'm sure Hidan would agree."

Hinata scowled, ignoring the hot blush she felt as she crossed her arms her chest. With the tight tank-top she was wearing, and the knee-length black skirt, it showed how curvy her body was already.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked, as Sakura gave her some fake piercings, two helix in her left ear, and two rim in her right.

"Because you're a rebel inside of you, and we can you see it." Sakura told her, as a smirk took over her lips. "The Akatsuki family is full of the rebels."

Hinata shook her head, as Sakura grabbed her hand.

"Am I your friend yet?" Sakura asked, as she lead Hinata down the stairs.

"Nope." Hinata said boredly, before she noticed the Akatsuki brothers, Naruto and Sai setting up bottles of alcohol. "What the hell?"

"That's the spirit." Sakura grinned, before she took a seat on the couch between Itachi, and Zetsu.

"Name your poison." Itachi muttered to her, a bottle of beer already in his grip as Deidara dragged Hinata so she was sitting next to Hidan across from Sakura.

"Vodka." Sakura said, as she smirked at the navy haired girl across from her.

"Ne, aren't we going to get into trouble with your parents?" Naruto asked, before he took a sip of his beer.

"Nah, as long as we don't leave the house, don't break anything, and don't get too drunk, we're allowed too, yeah." Deidara said, as he gave Sakura her shot of vodka.

"Kanpai!" Sakura said, raising her shot glass.

A shot glass was given out to the others.

"Kanpai!" They echoed, before at one they all drunk their shot.

Hinata choked slightly at her first taste of vodka, making Hidan pat her gently on the back. Sasori smirked, as he gave Sakura a bottle of beer, it seemed Sakura was right about Hidan having a crush.

Sakura smiled, as she watched almost everyone getting drunk, she made sure that Naruto, Sai, and Hinata didn't notice she was still on the beer Sasori gave her. Because of the pills she took, she wasn't allowed to get drunk, but she didn't mind much. It was amusing to watch the others act like fools.

She quickly pulled out her phone, and snapped a picture when a slightly drunk Hidan kissed a equally drunk Hinata on the cheek. Making said girl, blush and giggle.

Sakura smirked, that would make good blackmail.


	5. Chapter 5

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Five, Father Meet The Akatsuki Siblings , and Run Panda-san!**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Corp, Wednesday 22nd August, 12:30 pm ~**

Hinata walked behind her father, her hands clasped in front of her, and her eyes focused on the floor. She wore a calf-length white skirt, white flats, a long sleeved light blue top, and a white jacket.

Her father, Hyuga Hiashi, walked in front of her with powerful strides. His face completely blank. He had shoulder-blade length brown, and pearl-like eyes. He was 5'11", and wore a black suit with a white shirt.

Her younger sister, Hanabi, walked by his side. Her face was composed carefully, though Hinata could see the arrogance in her eyes. She had waist-length brown hair, and pearl-like eyes, looking more like their father's daughter then her older sister. She was 4'8", and wore a black knee-length skirt, black flats, a white shirt, and a black jacket.

Hiashi had a meeting with the Head of a powerful corp. Hinata wasn't given it's name but she knew the corp did a bit of everything. It was well known for the weapons and mechanical research, their military tactics and training, the Dojos and resorts, and their own Hospitals and Police department.

Hyuga corp owned their own set of Dojos, though they leaned towards Hospitals, and medical research more.

They walked in silence, as they headed towards the large skyscraper. Hinata looked up in awe at the dark tinted window building, a large outline of a cloud was above the door filled in with red stained glass.

Hinata had a feeling she saw that cloud somewhere before, but didn't think to much about it as she stepped into the building, only to wish to turn around and leave.

The inside of the building was nicely done. The floor was a black marble, and had a nice shine to it, part of the walls were also black marble and the rest was painted a blood red. There was an area off to the right with three large blood red couches circling a dark wood coffee table, at the far end of the entrance room was a dark wood desk though it had a black marble top, on the wood below the desk top in metal was the words 'AKATSUKI CORP', and behind the black leather chair behind the desk on the wall was a red cloud outlined in white.

On one side of the desk was a long hall way, and on the other was a elevator and a door leading to the stairs.

That wasn't what made Hinata want to leave, it was the people one was hanging around the entrance room of the corp.

"OI! SAKURA SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Hidan shouted at the smirking pinkette, who was skating across the marble floor on a skateboard, following her on his own board.

Sakura had her hair styled like normal, and her green eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner. She wore skinny black jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops, black combat boots, a black tight t-shirt with 'I'd tell you to go to hell but I work there and wouldn't want to see you everyday' in bold red letters, her Jashin choker, two spiked bracelets on her left wrist, and two studded bracelets on her right, as well as her normal rings.

Hidan wore jeans, a black open vest, his Jashin necklace, Creeper shoes, fingerless black leather gloves, and a skull badge on his jeans.

Leaning against the desk was Kisame, he had his arms crossed across his chest, and was talking to Itachi, who was sitting on the desk next to him.

Kisame wore a deep blue wife-beater, jeans with a studded shark on the front pocket, and black converses. Itachi wore skinny white jeans, with black straps around his legs above his knees, a black sleeveless top, with sleeves strapped by a white strap to his mid bicep that covered most of his hands, and converse.

Kakuzu sat behind the desk counting his money, with his feet on the marble desk top. He wore a red shirt with the top buttons undone, a loose black tie, black pants, with black straps around his legs from mid-thigh to knee, combat boots, on his right hand was a fingerless black leather glove, and on his left was a thick black leather studded bracelet.

Tobi was skating around on his rollar skates wearing skinny blue jeans, a faded blue superman t-shirt, and blue studded bracelets on each wrist.

Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, and Zetsu sat on the couches around a coffee table with a number of magazines on it.

Sasori wore a faded green t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse, and was leaning against Deidara with his eyes closed. Deidara was talking to Zetsu wearing a skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a camera on it saying in black bold letters under it 'I shoot people' and black converses. A skate board was leaning against the couch next to him.

Zetsu wore black jeans, a black t-shirt with 'I reject your reality and substitute my own' in white curvy letters, black converse, and two studded bracelets around his left wrist and his normal rings. He looked slightly bored with what Deidara was saying, though he was hiding it well as he nodded his head slowly to whatever Deidara was talking about.

Sasuke was laying on his own couch, with an arm thrown over his eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, with a red skull wearing headphones on it, skinny black jeans, a red and black studded belt, converse, and his black jelly bands.

All the Akatsuki siblings had their normal piercings in, and looked completely relaxed like they were used to being in the powerful corp.

Sakura was the first to spot Hinata, and her family, and stopped in front of them, grabbing Hidan by his Jashin necklace as he was about to skate passed, making come off the board with a choked gasp.

Sakura let go of him, letting him fall to the floor as he rubbed his throat, and smiled at them.

"Yo, Hinata." She greeted, ignoring Hiashi, and Hanabi. "What are you doing here?"

"My father has a meeting with the head of this corp." Hinata told her, ignoring the way she felt her father's eyes buring the side of her face, as she sent a small smile at Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

"Tou-chan thought if we were here, we wouldn't be put in prison for upsetting the peace." Sakura answered with a shrug, making Hinata laugh.

The navy haired girl could see that happening clearly.

"Hidan," Sakura began, as she sent a kick at her older brother's unprotected side, making him glare up at her which she ignored. "call Tou-san, and tell him Hyuga-san is here."

Hidan glared more, before he sent a smile to Hinata, making her blush, and got on his skate board, and skated to the desk where he picked up the phone to call Pein.

"So are you my friend yet?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"Nope, you're annoying." Hinata said bluntly with a smirk, making Sakura laugh.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that. My brothers used to call me that, especially Sasuke." With a grin, Sakura turned and shouted; "Isn't that right Sasuke-sweetie?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke groaned, "You're annoying."

Hinata bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh, as Sakura turned to her with a grin.

"I'm getting closer to being you're friend, and you know it." Sakura teased, making Hinata shook her head, though she could do nothing to stop the smile from appearing.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Tobi shouted, finally coming out of his own little world and seeing Hinata.

That was all the warning she got before she was glomped by the sixteen year old.

"Tobi, you're going to fucking kill her!" Hidan shouted, ripping the childish teen off the slowly turning blue Hyuga heiress.

Tobi wailed, and hugged Sakura around the waist.

"Tobi didn't mean too! Tobi isn't a bad boy, is he?" Tobi asked, looking up at Sakura with a hopeful look on his face.

"Tobi is a good boy." Sakura told him, patting him on his spiky head making him beam up at her.

Hinata bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh, she was slowly getting used to the Akatsuki's siblings craziness.

The ding of the elevator echoed into the room, and Pein calmly stepped off.

He wore a red shirt, a black tie with a red cloud outlined with white on it, black pants, black shoes, and a black suit jacket.

"Hyuga-san." Pein greeted when he got closer, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, having noticed the calculating gleam in his pearl-like eyes as he glanced from Hinata to Sakura, the slight tension in Sakura's shoulder told him she had seen it too.

"Akatsuki-san." Hiashi greeted calmly.

_So that's where Neji learned his monotone voice from. _Sakura mused to herself, though her face didn't betray her thoughts as she gave Hinata a slight grin.

"Want to learn how to skate board?" Sakura asked, seemingly ignoring her father, and Hinata's father.

Hinata's eyebrow raised, as Tobi stood behind Sakura with a large grin.

"You'll have so much fun Hinata-chan." He chirped happily.

"Why don't we go to my office, and you can leave your daughters here?" Pein said, making Hiashi nod, before the two men walked towards the elevator.

Hanabi quietly went over to the couches, and sat on the one that only had the green haired boy on it, before she watched her sister.

Never had Hinata acted like she had with Sakura. Hanabi was mildly horrfied when it became clear that Hinata had insulted the Head of Akatsuki Corps only daughter, but she had noticed that Sakura didn't seemed bother by it at all.

She watched as Hinata stood awkwardly on Sakura's board, as both Hidan and Sakura taught her how to use a skate board, with Tobi cheering her on. She noticed how Hinata blushed when Hidan stepped on the board behind her, and helped her skate, she noticed the slight blush on Hidan's face, and Sakura's amused grin, she noticed how the red head and blond were also watching Hidan and Hinata.

The blond in mild shock, and the very hint of horror while the red head was smirking smugly.

"Told you, Hidan had a crush." He said, taking the yen that the blond gave him.

"I still can't believe it, yeah." The blond said, his wide sky blue eye still focused on the blushing couple since his other one was covered.

She was startled slightly when the green haired boy suddenly shot up, and followed his gaze. Sakura was coughing slightly from her place on the floor, Hanabi noticed how the girl had become very pale, and stood to help her, when the Akatsuki brothers - that she had been watching -, and Sasuke stood.

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed in worry, getting off the skate board, she was pulled back by Hidan's arms around her waist, and looked up at him in slight anger, barely blushing at the feel of his near bare chest against her back.

"Let Zetsu look after her." Hidan told her, his face serious while his eyes betrayed his concern for his sister.

Zetsu crouched in front of Sakura, while she flashed him a weak grin, Tobi was at their side, his face for once completely serious.

"Are you okay?" Tobi asked, his voice deeper then his normally childish voice, his tone telling her not to even think about lying.

Hinata was startled at the sudden change in Tobi.

"Hai, just a little tired." Sakura answered, not at all startled by Tobi's different tone of voice.

Zetsu frowned at her, and sweeped her up into his arms, and walked to the couches.

"She's fine Hinata-chan, she just needs rest!" Tobi chirped, back to his normal self, before he went to sit down with Zetsu, and Sakura.

Hinata wasn't sure which startled her more, the sudden change in Sakura's health or the sudden change in Tobi's character.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Monday 10th September, 08:00 am ~**

"Waah!" Naruto almost shouted as he fell into his chair, making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch, and Sakura look at him with a raised eyebrow, from her seat on top of her desk, Hinata was already used to the blonde, and just looked up at him, while Sai, who sat infront of Sasuke ignored him, and carried on drawing in his sketch pad. "I hate school! It's always so boring!"

"I'm hurt Naru-chan, I thought my brothers, and I made this school at least a bit of fun." Sakura said with a small pout.

"You do Sakura-chan, but it's still boring." Naruto told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but looked at the door when it opened. She felt her eyes widen, and a blush come to her cheeks, as she jumped off her desk and pointed a shaking finger to the red head who calmly walked into the room like he was meant to be there.

"Panda-san!" She exclaimed, making the class go silent as they saw who she had called 'Panda-san', their eyes widened in horror, and pure terror while Gaara calmly looked at the blushing female in front of him.

"You're that strange girl." Gaara said almost lazily as he watched the short girl in front of him with amusement clear in his cyan eyes, and a slight smirk.

"Sakura?" Sasuke drawled, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he took in the smirk of the red head, and his sister's blushing face. "How do you know him?"

"I sorta ran into him the day I was late to meet you and Itachi." Sakura said nervously, making Sasuke arch an eyebrow.

"She kissed me." Gaara said bluntly, making many gasp.

Sakura groaned, as she slapped her forehead, already knowing Sasuke was going to explode.

"YOU KISSED MY SISTER?" Sasuke shouted, his eyes red in anger, as he stood slamming his hands on his desk.

_Five...four...three...two...one. _Sakura thought in ever growing horror, just as the door to her class room slammed open and her other brothers stood in the doorway, each showing anger in their own way.

"YOU!" Hidan shouted, pointing at a bemused Gaara, his face turning red in anger. "You fucking kissed our little sister? Who the hell do you think you are? We'll fucking kill you!"

Sakura leaped to Gaara, not wanting the boy to be killed because of her crazy over-protective brothers. She grasped his wrist, and began to run towards the window, as Sasuke got ready to tackle the red head.

"Naruto!" She shouted, making the blond nod before he tackled Sasuke, getting in the way of Sakura's insane over-protective brothers.

Sakura threw the window open, and leaped out, dragging Gaara with her.

Gaara blinked, hearing the curses behind them, and sweeped Sakura up into his arms, finally seeing the danger he just put himself in.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Sakura shouted at him, as he ran through the school grounds, trying to lose the angry brothers behind them.

"How was I meant to know you had crazy brothers?" He asked, pushing himself faster as a bag almost hit him.

"RUN PANDA-SAN!" Sakura shouted, seeing Hidan's insane grin as he ran after them, and how Zetsu had gone into his Black Zetsu mode, a mode he hadn't gone in to since they moved to Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Six, The Truth Of Misunderstandings, Enter Cloud Watcher, and War Is Declared.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Monday 10th September, 08:30 am ~**

Gaara glanced out the door, before closing it softly. He turned to see the girl that got him into all this trouble calmly sitting on the old desk of one of the seats in front of the teacher's desk.

The room they were in was dim, and covered in old dust blankets. It was one of the old classrooms that no-one entered anymore, but it was the perfect place to hide from insane older brothers.

"This is all you're fault, you know?" Sakura said, swinging her legs making the dust fly around her legs.

Gaara just scoffed and leaned against the teacher's desk, while Sakura looked up at him.

Though he knew it was his fault, he should of known to shut up when that black haired teen started to glare at him, he also knew it was somewhat her fault for kissing him in the first place. He refused to admit it wasn't really her fault since it was an accident. She could of gone around him!

"If you hadn't said I kissed you, when it was an accident, then they wouldn't be trying to kill you." She then cocked her head to the side, and let her eyes trail down and up his body, making heat flash through his body. "It's a shame that they're going to kill you. You're kind of cute."

Gaara couldn't stop the small smirk coming to his lips, he was right that she would be interesting even if she brought trouble with her. Trouble in the shape of her brothers.

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked. "I can't keep calling you Panda-san."

Gaara eyes were amused as he looked at her. "Why do you call me that?"

"Because of those dark rings around your eyes makes you look like a panda." She smirked, when she saw a slight annoyance in his eyes though they were mostly amused.

"Gaara." He said, a hint of laughter he wouldn't let out clear in his husky voice.

"Sakura." She said, a smile curling her lips. "Well since we're friends now, I guess I have to save your life."

Gaara breathed out a chuckle, making her grin.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Monday 10th September, 01: 20 pm ~**

Hinata bit her lip as Sakura finished her tale to stop the laughter from spilling from her lips, her face slowly began to turn red.

Naruto was rubbing his sore jaw from where Sasuke punched him after Naruto tackled him, his blue eyes darting from the silence Akatsuki brothers to Sakura and Gaara, while Sai faked a smile next to him.

Hidan glared at the red headed boy, before Kakuzu elbowed him in the side, making him hiss a curse at him.

"We'll not kill him." Itachi said, seemingly calm though inwardly he was enraged that someone had kissed his sister.

He made sure his face and voice didn't betray those thoughts though. He knew Sakura didn't like how he and the others were somewhat over-protective in her eyes, but when the boys and he first met her, she seemed so fragile sitting in the hospital bed with Zetsu, her quiet protector, at her side. He knew it was an image that none of them had let go of, when they first met her, when they first talked to the small pink haired girl and her green haired brother and knew they would became part of their family, and they would protect their new little sister.

Itachi knew Zetsu and Tobi were the worse at being over-protective out of them. Zetsu was the one who raised Sakura on his own till they ran away and Hanabusa-san helped them. He was like an over-protective father and brother in one, because he had to act like that since he was young. And Tobi was the one who found Sakura and Zetsu that cold snowy night, he had been the first besides Zetsu to see her that night. He knew from what Tobi had told them, that it looked like Sakura had been dying in the middle of the streets with Zetsu holding her tightly to him in panic and fear, tears running down both of their faces.

"Yet." Hidan added, making Kakuzu elbow him again and him curse - again.

"But we'll be keeping an eye on him." Sasori said with a smirk on his face, making the others smirk or grin sadistically.

Gaara inwardly shivered slightly. He knew sometimes he smirked or grinned like that to his enemies in fights, and he never knew how terrifying it could be to be the one receiving it. He had more respect to those who didn't out right shudder now. He also had a feeling that Sakura's brothers would be watching him like a hawk, just waiting for him to do something so they could keep him.

He warily eyed Zetsu, Tobi and Hidan, who were seemingly happily talking, he would of thought it was innocent if it wasn't for them glancing at him and smirking or grinning to the others. It seemed he had to watch his back around those three, who seemed to have no problem with killing him the moment they thought he did something with their little sister.

He glanced at Sakura, who was happily eating her bento as she listened to Naruto talk, it seemed she wasn't aware of the killing intent that was almost rolling of Zetsu, Tobi and Hidan towards him. Though he knew he was wrong when she glanced at him with amused though slightly worried eyes.

Hinata turned her face away from the Akatsuki family and Gaara, and let her body shake with silent laughter. Who would of thought the Akatsuki boys were the over-protective brother types?

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Monday 10th September, 04:49 pm ~**

Sakura was bored as she walked through the empty halls, she also hated the closet pervert who thought he had the right to keep her back after class, so what if she called him a pervert? So what is she threw a paper ball at his head when he was writing on the board? So what if she threaten to sacrifice his virgin ass to Jashin-sama? Ebisu would pay, he would pay dearly.

Her plans had playdoh in it, lots, and lots of playdoh.

"So Nara, your going to do our homework right?" A male voice asked, knocking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see some seniors pin Nara Shikamaru to some lockers. She didn't know much about Shikamaru, she only knew he sat behind her, and slept through all his classes, though he had a IQ of over 200.

He was 5'7", with fairly long black hair, that he kept in a spiky ponytail, and brown eyes. He had one silver stud in each ear, and had tanned skin. He wore the school's uniform slightly messily, and black sneakers.

"Oi! What fuck do you think your doing bastards?" Sakura snarled, if there was something she hated above everything else it was bullies.

"Why don't you leave us alone, Pinky, and go play with your dolls?" One of them sneered.

Sakura's eyes lit up with anger, and her pupil turn to slits, as she glared at the three seniorsin front of her, she also hated to be called pinky, so what if she had pink hair? She couldn't help she was born with it! She dropped her bag, and with a grin she attacked the bastards.

Shikamaru watched wide eyed as the small girl beat up three seniors that were a lot bigger then her, till they ran away bleeding.

"Don't just stand there, shouldn't you be getting home you troublesome boy?" She asked looking at him.

Shikamaru nodded, stunned that this girl had used his favorite word, and called him his favorite word. Sakura rolled her eyes, and walked with him out of the school.

"See you tomorrow Nara." She said with a wave, before rushing towards her brothers who had waited for her.

Shikamaru waved slightly at her, and headed towards his uncles car. Maybe he could be friends with the Akatsuki girl.

Somehow he didn't notice her slightly deep breathing, how pale she had become after the fight, or the small beads of sweat that appeared on her forehead, while Sakura was inwardly cursing them as Zetsu handed her two of her pills.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Tuesday 11th September, 09:30 am ~**

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said entering his classroom, not sounding sorry at all. "You see, there was this staff meeting and as I was walking towards my class, this unicorn came and-"

"Lair!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Kakashi, while some of the class either groaned or chuckled.

Of course those who didn't were Naruto and his friends. Sasuke was glaring at Gaara as he held Naruto in his sit, said red head was contently sitting next to Sakura with a smirk on his face, Sai was sketching and mumbling about 'Dickless being too loud', while Hinata was watching silently amused as Sakura poked a sleeping Shikamaru with a pen, making said boy scowl in his sleep.

"Don't you want me to finish? It has unicorns, fairies, and cats in it." Kakashi asked, a pout forming on his lips.

He had worked so hard on the excuse and the least they could do was listen.

"No." The class groaned making Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Well anyway, it's time to vote for your class president." Kakashi said, with fake cheerfulness as he clapped his hands together once.

"And we care, why?" Sakura asked, glancing away from her poking of Shikamaru.

Kakashi scowled at her.

"Just chose someone to be your president." He said glaring at his snickering class, before he mumbled; "Damn little monsters, why did I ever want to be a teacher?"

"Well we all know, I should be the class president." Ami said, as she stood with one hip cocked to the side with one of her hands on it while the other flipped her hair.

Ami had waved shoulder length purple hair, and brown eyes. She was 5'3", and wore the school's uniform, though her skirt could be counted as a large belt. She was also a Sasuke fangirl.

"Jashin-sama kill me now!" Sakura begged, making Hinata bit her lip to stop her giggling, Gaara, Sasuke, and Sai smirk and Naruto grin while Shikamaru just let out a light snore in his sleep.

"What was that Pinky?" Ami asked with a glare.

"What did you call me?" Sakura stood glaring at Ami with Sasuke leaning other her desk to hold her back so she wouldn't attack the other girl.

"You heard me you pink haired bitch." Ami said, with a smug smirk.

"At least I'm not a stupid purple haired fangirl slut!" Sakura shouted, trying to lunge at the purple haired girl, while Sasuke kept his sister back by pulling her over her desk so she was standing in front of him.

"I'm not a fangirl slut!" Ami screamed offended.

"Hell yeah you are! You most likely slept with most of the guys in this school! Plus your always shouting to my brothers how much you love them and want to marry them, and then you suck on Zaku's dick all the way through history!" Sakura said with her own smug smirk.

Ami screamed in rage, as many gasped though some laughed. Kakashi just leaned back on his desk with a smirk.

"This is almost as good as T.V." He muttered to himself now seeing why he became a teacher as he watched.

"Just wait, when I become president, I'm going to Tsunade-sama, and make her expel you." Ami shouted glaring at the pinkette.

"Your threating to expel me?" Sakura asked in slight shock. "Okay. THIS IS WAR!"

Many heard faintly coming from class 2B, "NO! THIS IS SPARTA!", followed by a loud smack, and "SHUT UP TOBI! YEAH!".

"I vote Hyuga Hinata as class president!" Sakura said, slamming her hand on her desk, as Hinata's face went red with rage as she glared at the pinkette girl.

Why did she do that? Why couldn't she vote for herself? Why had Sakura had to bring her into it? Because Sakura wanted to annoy her to death, that's why. Hinata thought to herself.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki's home, Tuesday 11th September, 05:00 pm ~**

Sakura paced infront of Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten who sat around the living room, all the while muttering to herself.

Temari was in Hidan's class, and Gaara's, and Kankuro's older sister, when Sakura had been dragging Gaara towards the train she had to take to her home, they had turned up, and Sakura made Kisame, and Hidan kidnap them to help with her war plans. Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru were also kidnapped.

Temari was 5'4", with her sandy blonde hair up in four ponytails, and teal eyes. She wore the school's uniform, and was watching Sakura warily. Kankuro was 5'8", with shaggy brown hair, and dark eyes, he wore the school's uniform, and looked amused about the whole being kidnapped thing.

"Sakura, what are you guys doing?" Pein asked as he entered the living room.

"Planning for war." Sakura answered as she turned to face Pein.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't start wars between countries ever again since what happened with the Tsume no Kuni, and Kiba no Kuni." Pein sighed, as the Akatsuki brother's either smirked, or chuckled softly.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Tou-chan I was only seven, I've grown up alot since then. Anyway, this is a war with a fangirl at school." She explained, while Gaara's and the other's eyes widened, though the Akatsuki brothers only smirked or grinned.

"Oh, okay. Don't get caught." Pein said, as he patted her on the head, before leaving.

"You have very strange parents." Temari commented, shaking her head at the oddness of everything.

"Never mind that. Does anyone know where we can get a golf cart?" Sakura asked, with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Seven, Why Hidan Should Never Cook, and The First Attack Of Battle.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki's House, Wednesday 12th September, 07:00 am ~**

Hinata blinked at the black ceiling that she knew wasn't hers for a moment, before she heard a tired groan coming from next to her, and turn to see Temari sitting up, stretching as she did.

Hinata then remembered that because of Sakura's 'battle' plan took so long, that everyone had to stay over, and all the girls had stayed in Sakura's room, in her surprisingly large bed.

Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open with a crash startling Tenten so much she fell out of bed, before Tobi leaped on to the bed, still in his spiderman pajamas, and began to bounce.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed happily, as said girl stayed uncovers while Temari and Hinata both got out of the bed, and watched. "Wake up!"

Tobi was suddenly tackled by his sister, they fell of the bed making Tobi let a high pitched scream, that made Sakura flinch slightly though she didn't remove her hands from the slightly tight grip around his throat.

Tenten let a slight scream of horror as Tobi's face began to turn red, before Kakuzu calmly entered the room, still in his dark grey pajamas, his long tanned arm hooked around Sakura's stomach, and he lifted her easily as he used his other arm to pull Tobi from her grasp.

Tobi fell to the floor gasping, while Sakura lay limp as Kakuzu held her like a football. Kakuzu glanced at the girl's either wearing some of Sakura's dark pajamas or Konan's, his face prefectly calm.

"Breakfast is ready." He said calmly, before heading to the door, still carrying Sakura with Tobi skipping next to him.

Hinata blinked, still not fully awake, and followed with Tenten and Temari. When they entered the large kitchen, they were meet with an amusing sight, and stood next to Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Kankuro.

Hidan stood in front of cooker, wearing nothing but his black boxers and a frilly pink 'Kiss the Jashin' apron. His hair was still messy from sleep, and his eyes half-lidded as he cooked pancakes, though Hinata thought it was better not to eat them since he wasn't looking at what he was putting in to them.

Sasuke sat slumped at the table in the large kitchen, his eyes half-lidded. He wore his navy pajama bottoms. Itachi sat prefectly by his side, calmly sipping his cup of tea, though his hair was still messy and was out of his normal low ponytail and was instead framing his face. He wore crimson pajama bottoms and a black tight t-shirt.

Kisame was leaning against the corner eating his cornflakes, though he paused to hand Sakura a glass of milk. He wore dark blue pajama bottoms, letting Tenten, Temari and Hinata eye his muscular chest.

Sasori had his head laying on the table, his eyes closed. He was wearing light grey pajama bottoms, and a black wife-beater. Zetsu and Tobi sat either side of Sakura, Zetsu in dark green pajama bottoms and a black tank-top, and Sakura in crimson shorts, and a tight black t-shirt.

Kakuzu was sitting across from them reading the paper, absently eating an onigiri. While Konan and Pein were already dressed, Pein in his suit and Konanin jeans and a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck top, both were talking softly.

Hidan flipped his first pancake on to a plate, and slid it down to Sakura, who was to sleeply to notice what was in front of her, she took a bite before Zetsu could stop her and Tobi screamed as she fell back, chair and all, hitting the wooden floor with a crash that woke Sasuke and Sasori up.

Hidan turned and grinned, knowing he had gotten her to try his cooking again. He knew he couldn't cook, he had been told many times before, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. He liked cooking though he was crap at it, and only did it on days he knew he could get Sakura to try it.

Deidara skidded into the kitchen as Konan crouched next to Sakura's unmoving form. He was holding his bathroom robe close to his chest in one hand, and keeping the towel wrapped around his head in place with the other.

Hinata though worried about Sakura, couldn't help to laugh inwardly at the bunny slippers he was wearing.

Konan carefully removed the half-eaten piece of pancake from Sakura's mouth, while Sasuke poured a glass of water on his sister, making her sit up with a gasp and a glare.

"So Midget, what you fucking think about my cooking?" Hidan laughed, making Sakura growl, before she lunged at the silver haired teen.

Hidan dodged, and ran passed Deidara out of the kitchen with Sakura on his heels, and Zetsu and Tobi following.

Konan threw away all of Hidan's attempts at cooking, and turned to smile at her children's friends who was still frozen in shock, slight horror, and some amusment.

"Breakfast?" She asked, holding up some of the onigri she had made.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Wednesday 12th September, 01:00 pm, Class 1-B ~**

Hinata stood as the bell rang, but she paused to threw a glare at the empty chair next to her that normally belonged to Sakura.

When they left the Akatsuki Family home, and headed towards the train station, Sakura grabbed Hidan and Tobi, and dragged them off somewhere with Zetsu following calmly behind as silent as a shadow. They had noticed it till they got to the train station, and when Naruto and Lee asked where they went, Itachi calmly said that his sister and brothers were getting for the first act of war.

Hinata hadn't really thought Sakura was serious when she declared war. Sine it was insane, but she should of known, none of the Akatsuki siblings were sane.

"Where do you thing Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked, folding his arms behind his head as he walked towards the door with the others.

"Who knows where that troublesome girl is." Shikamaru yawned, though he was slightly worried about what Sakura would do.

Hinata glanced at Gaara, who walked beside her, and she could tell he was worried about the missing pinkette. Hinata smiled slightly to herself, it seemed though Sakura's brothers threatened to kill him, Gaara still ended up getting a crush on the insane pink haired girl.

"MAKE WAY! YEAH! GOLF CART ON THE LOOSE!" Deidara shouted running through the crowded hallway, making students flatten themselves against the cream walls or dark green lockers.

Sasuke smirked as he and his friends paused in their classrooms doorway. It only took a moment for them to hear a familiar voice and the sound of motor.

Hinata felt her jaw drop as she watched the golf cart skid around the corner, a grinning Hidan at the wheel.

"VOTE FOR HYUGA HINATA FOR CLASS PRESIDENT CLASS 1-B! DON'T LET AMI-THE-SLUT CONTROL YOU LIKE SLAVES! VOTE FOR HINATA AND THE AKATSUKI FAMILY WILL THROW A PARTY FOR OUR PRESIDENT!" Sakura shouted, a mic in hand, that was connected to the speakers ontop of the golf cart which had a baner of 'VOTE FOR HINATA!" tied to it, hanging onto the back of it, with Zetsu helping her stay on the golf cart.

Tobi was throwing flyers from his place sat next to Hidan, a large grin on his face. They sped passed them, with Sakura blowing them a kiss as they went, with a group of angry and amused teachers following them.

Sai and Gaara both grabbed one of the flyers.

There was two, one was a bright green and was an advert for the party that would be thrown when Hinata became class president, while the other was a lightly blue with pictures of Ami making out and groping different guys even some men, the words 'IS A SLUT REALLY WHO YOU WANT AS CLASS PRESIDENT?' was printed in black bold letters outlinded with crimson. On the back was a picture of Sakura and Hinata, with Hinata dressed in a black just-above-the-knee skirt and off the shoulder black top with a bloody skull on the front while Sakura was wearing a mid-thigh-length short sleeved black dress with splutters that looked like blood on it, with a large red studded belt around her waist and mid-calf length leggings (From a day that Sakura had kidnapped her), with the writing in bold letters 'IF NOT, THEN VOTE HINATA!'.

"Oh my god..." Naruto gaped at the picture, his blue eyes wide, making Hinata blush.

"Hn, let's go." Sasuke said, dragging the annoying blond that somehow had become his best friend, hearing the others follow.

Sasuke wondered briefly to himself how Sakura got the golf cart in the school, before he remembered he could never figure his sister out.

Hinata smirked slightly as she saw Gaara ripping the part of Sakura from the flyer carefully so not to damage her, before he folded it and slipped the picture of the grinning pinkette into his pocket, a hint of a blush on his cheeks when he saw her watching him.

Gaara cleared his throat slightly, before speeding up so he was walking with Sai, leaving Hinata to walk with Shikamaru.


	8. Chapter 8

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Eight, Second and Third Attack Of War, and She Falls.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Wednesday 12th September, 01:30 pm, Tsunade's Office ~**

Hinata decided, as she stood in front of Tsunade's office, that Sakura was going to be the death of her.

"A GOLF CART! HOW THE HELL DID YOU BRATS GET A GOLF CART IN TO MY SCHOOL?" Tsunade shouted from within in her office, making Hinata jump slightly and Shizune send her a slightly nervous smile, before she opened the door.

Shizune was 5'5", with black hair cut into a bob and brown eyes. She had lightly tanned skin covering a slender frame, and wore a black knee-length skirt, a black short-sleeved shirt, and black flats.

Sitting calmly in the seats in front of Tsunade's desk were the five of the Akatsuki siblings, not at all bothered by the blond woman's yelling, while Tsunade had a slightly red tint to her face from her yelling.

Tsunade was 5'6", with long honey blond hair in two low pigtails, and honey-brown eyes. She had lightly tanned skin covering a slender curvy frame, and wore a crimson ruffled short sleeved shirt, the colour matched her long crimson painted nails, a knee-length skirt, and two inch high heels.

"Well you see, if we told you then we couldn't do it again." Sakura answered with a smirk curling her rose coloured lips, making three of her brothers snicker.

Tsunade slammed her fist down on to the desk, and glared at the pink-haired girl in front of her, her honey-brown eyes hard.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said softly, making the others turn to her, Hinata watched as the eyes of the Akatsuki's siblings widened when they saw her.

Sakura's eyes lit up in anger, before she stood and slammed her hands on Tsunade's desk, making both Shizune and Hinata jump slightly.

"Hinata had nothing to do with this!" Sakura told Tsunade, her voice completely blank and even though her tone was frosty and was covered with well-hidden rage, her eyes were blank and hard as they stared into Tsunade's eyes.

Hinata was surprised, she had never seen Sakura react like she had just then, she watched as Deidara, Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu stood behind their sister, their faces completely serious and almost blank.

"It was my idea, I was hoping to get Hinata some votes so she could become class president instead of Ami-san. She had no idea of it before she saw us at lunch." Sakura said, keeping her eyes on Tsunade. "My brothers and I have been very good since we got here, you know our files, we could cause a lot more trouble then we have so far. If Hinata gets punished for this, then we will cause the same amount of trouble we did in our other schools."

Tsunade sat down, her eyes still on the girl in front of her.

"I'm sure this isn't the last stunt you'll pull." She said as calmly as she could, she was anger with the threat that had been given though she felt the respect for the girl infront of her go up a bit.

"Nope, my brothers and I are very interested in getting Hinata as class president, but she has nothing to with it." Sakura said. "We'll take the sole punishment."

"Three weeks detention." Tsunade stated, making Sakura nod, before the Akatsuki siblings left the office with Hinata.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Thursday 13th September, 08:00 am ~**

Sakura growled when she saw the posters that were on every wall. One was a picture of Hinata covered in paint from one of the pranks from before they went to the school with the word freak on it, and another was of Ami in a angel costume.

"So what's the plan, yeah?" Deidara asked, resting his elbow on her shoulder and leaning against her, as he watched Hidan rip the posters of the wall, his face red as he snarled at anyone who laughed at Hinata's picture.

"Tobi, Sasuke, stay with Hinata. I have a feeling the slut may go after her if she's alone." Sakura said, both dark haired boys nodded before they left. "Kisame, Kakuzu, help Hidan get rid of all the posters." Both of her brothers nodded, before they helped Hidan. "Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, you're with me."

The last group turned and left the school, as an evil grin came to Sakura's face.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Thursday 13th September, 08:10 am, Class 1-B ~**

Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch when Tobi slid into the seat next to her, grinning at her happily.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke slid into his seat infront of Hinata.

"She's with Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. She's planning revenge." Sasuke said, a smirk coming to his lips.

Hinata eyebrow twitched again at the reminder of Ami's revenge plan.

"Is it illegal?" Sai asked, sketching out the outline of Sakura's body as she swung a katana at Ami's head.

It was going to be a bloody scene but Sakura asked him to draw it for her. The bloodthirsty grin that came to her face as she explained what she wanted almost scared the artist.

"Nope, Itachi and Zetsu will talk her out of that plan." Tobi said cheerfully, before he shot a glare at Gaara. "Gaara-san, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Sakura-chan."

Gaara nodded, watching Tobi almost warily.

"If you hurt my sister." Tobi said, his voice deeper and serious. "I'll kill you."

Naruto paled as he gaped at the sudden change in Tobi, while Hinata's eyes widened. Sai didn't really see the problem, while Gaara stiffly nodded.

"Good." Tobi said, before he grinned turning back to his childish cheerful self.

Sasuke chuckled slightly, before he got his notebook out his bag.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1-B, Thursday 13th September, 01:00 pm ~**

The students stood when the speakers began to crackle. making them look up as the notes of music began to play over the speaker, before drums beats and guitar joined in it.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_" Sakura's voice came over the speaker, making students mutter to themselves.

"**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**" Zetsu's voice came over, as students began to leave their class rooms and head towards the canteen noticing the lack of posters on the walls and lockers.

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**" The sudden raise in the guitars and drums.

"_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and less like you_"

Hinata gasped when she entered the canteen. All the tables and chairs were pushed against the walls and some of the tables were pushed together to form two stages, flashing coloured lights were set up and the windows were covered. Behind the main band was a gaint poster of Hinata with Sakura, and the words 'Hinata for class president'.

Deidara and Sasori were controlling the lights while Kakuzu was controlling the turn disk. All three were wearing black jeans, a bright crimson tops, Deidara was wearing a wife-beater, Sasori a t-shirt while Kakuzu wore a shirt. They were on one stage.

On the other were the main band. Kisame sat behind the drums, he had a black headband tied around his forehead and wore a crimson wife-beater and black jeans.

Hidan was on the bass guitar, wearing black jeans low on the hips, a crimson red open vest and black leather gloves.

Zetsu was playing a electric guitar, with a mic in front of him. He wore a black shirt with the top buttons undone, black jeans, and a red bandanna around his neck. Itachi was on the other guitar, he wore skinny black jeans with crimson straps around his mid-thighs, a black open shirt with a crimson shirt under it.

Behind the main mic was Sakura. Hinata gasped when she took in her friend. Her hair was in its normal spikes but had streaks of crimson and black running through it, her eyes were outlined with crimson then in black and a red cloud out lined in white and black was under her left eye while two red gems were under her right. She wore a black mini-skirt with crimson shorts, high heel black with crimson straps boots, a crimson tanktop with an open black vest over it.

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding to tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**

_Every step that I take is just another mistake to you_

**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**

_And every second I waste is more then I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and less like you!"_

Cheers came from the students while Ami stormed up to the stage and pushed a panting Sakura back.

"What the hell is this?" She screamed in a shrill like voice. "You think this will make that freak win?"

"No but this might." Sakura said smirking. "Dei, if you could."

Hinata watched as Deidara pushed a big red button on the controls, before Ami could do more then open her mouth, red and black paint poured on her from the ceiling, making her let out a high pitched scream while the other students laughed, some even whistled.

Gaara nudged her, and nodded to the ceiling, she looked up to see a black flag with a red out lined in white cloud fall on to Ami, with 'Hinata for president' written on it.

"Hinata for president!" Sakura shouted into the mic, before throwing her fist in the arm. "Hinata! Hinata!"

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" The Akastuki brothers copied their sister before the whole school was joining in.

Sakura's green eyes caught Hinata's pearl, and she grinned at the navy haired girl before she faltered and she fell, her eyes fluttering close as her face drained of the little colour she had from singing.

"SAKURA!" Hinata and Naruto shouted, as Zetsu grabbed her before she could hit the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Nine****, As She Sleeps and An Old Friend or Old Enemy?**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Nurse's Office, Thursday 13th September, 01:50 pm ~**

Sunlight shone through the window of the Nurse's Office, lighting up the room.

Sakura lay under a white blanket on the bed in the Nurse's Office, her chest rising and falling in even breathing. Zetsu sat at her side, he held one of her cold pale hands in his as he rested his elbows on the side of his head, his head was bowed and his green hair was shadowing his eyes.

"She's be okay." Tobi spoke up, leaning against the window, his face set in indifference as he looked out of the window. "We didn't have to go to the hospital this time. She's strong so you shouldn't lose faith in her."

"One day, she could faint and die." Zetsu said softly as he looked up at his sister's unconscious face, he carefully brushed a few strands from her face. "Every time she faints, I wonder if it'll be for the last time."

"You know she hates how worried you get about her." Tobi commented, glancing back at his brother and sister.

Zetsu said nothing, though a small smile flickered briefly on his face before he bowed his head again. Tobi shook his head before he looked back out the window.

Zetsu's eyes clouded over in thought, remembering when they was told what was wrong with her.

* * *

_"You have a heart condition, you've most likely had it since birth. You'll have to be careful not to push your body to much or get to stressed, it could be deadly, your body is weak when it comes to fighting off normal illnesses so you'll have to be careful and may have to have intense treatment. Fainting, coughing, and becoming out of breathe will be common so you'll have to take the pills given to you. You'll get cold easily and will have to wear many layers in the winter to fight off the cold. When you are in your late teens, you'll have to have a heart replacement." The doctor said, as Zetsu took Sakura's hand._

_"Why can't she have it now?" Konan asked from Sakura's other side, Pein stood behind the chair his wife sat in._

_"Because Sakura-san is so young, under weight, and small, if she did try to have the heart replacement now, there is a very high chance that she will die." The doctor said almost coldly. "But there is still a chance she will die before she is old enough for the replacement."_

_"Arigato Sensei." Pein bit out coldly, making the doctor bow before he left._

_"Konan-san, is it okay if Zetsu and I are left alone for awhile?" Sakura asked not turning to look at the blue haired woman as she gazed blankly ahead._

_"Of course." Konan said standing, she brushed some hair out of Sakura'sface, before both Pein and her left._

_The door closed with a soft click, and the two siblings sat in silence._

_"Aniki, I'm scared." Sakura whispered breaking the silence softly._

_Zetsu gripped her hand tighter, not even flinching at the coldness of it._

_"I am too." He told her._

_He was scared, he was scared of her dying. He had always known that Sakura was sick, but he didn't know she could die because of it. He of course had the idea that she could, but always pushed those thoughts out of his mind._

_"I don't want to die." She then looked at him. "What'll happen to you if I die? I don't want you to be alone like you was before I was born."_

_Zetsu's eyes widened as he looked at his little sister._

* * *

_It was then I realized that she wasn't just scared of dying, she was also scared of leaving me alone. _Zetsu thought to himself. _When Konan and Pein adopted us, I think she was more at ease with the thought of dying, though she was still scared of it. She was glad that if she died, I wouldn't be alone again._

Tobi sighed softly to himself. He was worried too, though he knew better then to show it like Zetsu was. Sakura hated being weak and because of how ill she could get, it left her feeling weak. When people worried about her too much, she feels weak then and she hates it.

His eye soften when he glanced at Sakura.

_"Tobi?"_

_"Hai, Sakura-chan?"_

_"If I die before I'm old enough for the replacement, will you look after Zetsu for me?"_

_"Of course, Sakura."_

He shook his head before he looked back out the window, he knew soon Konan would get here and Konan would take Sakura and them home.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Outside the Nurse's Office, Thursday 13th September, 2:00 pm ~**

Hinata glared at Hidan, who stood next to the Nurse's Office door, while Gaara glared at Itachi, who stood on the other side.

Naruto was pacing the hallway, pausing every so often to throw a glare at Sasuke, who was happy to return the glare with one of his own, Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, his eyes were clear from their normal haze of laziness as he watched the Akatsuki brothers.

Tenten and Temari were both glaring at Kisame, who ignored them as he leaned back on the wooden bench across from theirs next to the Office. Sai was flipping through one of his books, while Kankuro talked to Sasori about puppets, while the red head let Deidara lean into his side.

Neji sat next to Tenten, keeping his face blank as he kept pulling Lee back down into his seat when the black haired boy stood to go into a rant, which Neji knew would have to do with Sakura and Youth. Neji also had the feeling Lee would say something that would make Gaara attack him, Neji had seen that the red head had feelings for the petal haired girl, it was clear when Gaara ran towards the stage when Sakura began to fall.

Kakuzu kept counting his money in his wallet next to Kisame.

"What is wrong with her?" Hinata finally broke the silence as she glared at Hidan, though she wouldn't admit it to Sakura, she could admit to herself that the pink haired girl had become her friend and she was worried about her.

Hidan said nothing as he crossed his arms, and leaned further back into the wall. He didn't want to lie to his crush and knew Itachi would come up with an excuse.

"She overheated and fainted." Itachi explained, ignoring the looks he was getting for his answer, even from his own brothers.

Deidara snorted, though he pretended to be asleep when he felt Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Gaara, and Hinata glare at him.

The sound of high heels made everyone turn their heads. Naruto was midly surprised to see Konan speed walking towards them, while Hinata's eyes narrowed at the clear look of worry and fear in the older woman's eyes as she walked right passed everyone and towards the door, only for Itachi to stop her.

Konan looked at her son, while Itachi bent his head to whisper something to her, she nodded briefly before entering the Office and closing the door before Hinata or Gaara could catch a look at Sakura.

"Your lying." Shikamaru spoke up, making Itachi glare at him.

Inwardly Shikamaru flinched from the glare, though he didn't outwardly. Sakura had saved him from bullies and had become his friend, even if she was one of the most troublesome girls he had ever met, for once he wasn't going to stand down because of how troublesome something was. He knew Itachi was lying, something seriously wrong with Sakura. He had seen the looks of worry, fear and panic that came to each of the brothers' faces as Sakura fell, they wouldn't of been that worried or scared if she had just overheated.

The door open with a soft click, and Konan walked out followed by Tobi and Zetsu, who was carrying Sakura.

"Itachi, go to Tsunade-san and tell her that I've taken Tobi, Zetsu and Sakura home." Konan said softly, only waiting long enough for Itachi to nod before the small group left.

Hinata's eyes had widened at the sight of Sakura in Zetsu's arms, she looked so pale and fragile, so unlike the Sakura she knew.

"You should all get back to class." Kakuzu said as he stood, putting his wallet away.

The others nodded, and each left for the classes, though those outside of the Akatsuki family was still worried about their friend and wanted to know want was wrong with her.

* * *

The next day neither Zetsu or Sakura returned to school, though the other Akatsuki siblings did. All eight of the brothers refused to say anything about Sakura expect that she was alright.

At the weekend Hinata had found herself waiting for Sakura to turn up and kidnap her, but she was disappointed, since the pink haired girl didn't turn up. Unknown to her, Hinata wasn't the only one waiting for the Akatsuki girl to kidnap them because of one of her strange ideas.

When Monday came around the group of friends hopes were crushed when neither the pink haired girl or her green haired brother turned up for school. Hinata was named class president which enraged Ami, but none of the friends were that happy about it, they knew they wouldn't be truly happy till Sakura returned to school.

By the time Wednesday came, Naruto snapped and demanded that they knew what was wrong with Sakura, Itachi merely blinked at them boredly while Kisame said Sakura was ill with a cold. None of the teens were satisfied with that answer, but no matter which of the eight brothers they asked it was always the same answer. Of course Sasuke and Hidan added a few swear words in their answers.

Hinata was mildly surprised when Sasuke began swearing sometime on Tuesday, but knew it was because of Naruto bugging him every other moment about Sakura. It seemed that Sasuke had snapped in his own way.

Thursday was the day Gaara had finally snapped, truthfully everyone had been waiting for that moment and it happened at lunch, Sasuke had something and Gaara snapped. No one could remember what the youngest Akatsuki brother said but they all remembered Gaara tackling him and sending a hard right hook to his jaw. It took both Kisame and Kakuzu to separate the two freshmen.

Luckily both boys only sported split lips, one black eye, and a number of other small bruising wounds after their fight. They had spent the rest of the day glaring at each other, ignoring the teachers when they told them to pay attention in class.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Friday 21st September, Class 1-B, 08:30 am ~**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he lunged at the pink haired girl who just entered the room.

Sakura chuckled slightly as she hugged the blond, though she heard Sasuke's annoyed grunt.

Hinata's narrow eyes took in her friend. Sakura's skin was still paler then normal, though it wasn't as pale as when she last saw the petal haired girl. Her uniform was also different then normal, Sakura was wearing more layers then normal like she was fighting off the cold when the air was just getting a chill into it. She was wearing long black shorts under her dark green skirt, Hinata was able to see just the hint of leggings under her shorts, she had just knee-length socks, odd like normal, one being a striking white and the other black, over them she had calf-length socks that were just seen over the calf-length fur topped boots with a slight heel that gave Sakura the height she lacked, the socks were also odd the one over the white sock was black while the other sock was a bright crimson. She wore a long sleeved black top under her white blouse, with a black vest over her blouse and her blazer over that. Black fingerless gloves were under black arm-warmers which had mini white skulls on them, and a skinny scarf was wrapped around her neck covering her choker.

Her piercings were in place, and her eyes were carefully outlined in black eyeliner. Hinata also noticed that Sasuke was carrying her bag, and could see a large hoodie through over said bag.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said, as she pulled out of the hug.

"Are you okay? Are you still ill? What happened? Teme and your brothers wouldn't tell us anything!" Naruto exclaimed as he lead Sakura to her seat.

"I was tired and I guess I over did it, sorry for worrying you." Sakura said as she slid into her seat. "I had a cold after that and I'm still getting over it but I wanted to come into school to day since Tou-chan is having a party tomorrow night and I wanted to invite you all."

"Are you cold, Sakura?" Sai asked, having noticed the number of layers the petal haired girl was wearing.

"Kaa-chan asked me to wear this layers, she said it will help me get over the cold." Sakura glanced at the window as a burst of wind sent the deep red and golden leaves passed the window. "Plus I hate the cold." An expression Hinata couldn't name came to Sakura's face, before she smiled slightly as she looked at them all. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Next time, call us." Gaara spoke up, making Sakura nod as she smiled at him.

"So this party." Naruto spoke up, sitting backwards on his seat. "Will there be free food? What should we wear? What's going to happen during it?"

"It's normally a business thing, so Tou-chan invites alot of business men but he also invites their families. There will be free food so don't worry about that, the reason I'm inviting you guys is because I want you there and because I want you to see us preform again." Sakura's eyes lit up as she spoke of them preforming. "We are always the band at the parties, and no one says anything about what we play because we're the host's children. Though we don't preform right away, we get to play a few songs and then we have to let the classic band do the music." Sakura's dulled slightly at the thought of the other band. "You'll have to wear a shirt, and tie."

Naruto let out a groan as he crossed his arms over his chair and laid his head on them.

"But don't worry, you put your own twist on the outfit." Sakura winked at Naruto making him grin at her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Business Party, Saturday 22nd September, 6:30 pm ~**

Naruto gaped at the beautifully done ballroom, it was somewhat dark looking as it was done in crimson and black, he had noticed how the Akatsuki siblings seemed to favour those colours and thought they had to be their families colours.

"Wow..." He muttered as he looked at the large tables to the side of the room, covered in food, drink and crmsion and black table cloths.

The dance floor was a black marble and shined in the light. There was a large stage in between the two stairways to the upper levels. There was other smaller tables with the same table cloths around the room, though there was enough space for the somewhat large dance floor.

On the stairs was the Akatsuki family which held Shikamaru's, Temari's, Gaara's Kankuro's, Tenten's, Lee's, and Sai's attention. Pein stood at the foot of the stairs with Konan at his side, he wore a black suit with a crimson tie and a black shirt while Konan wore a floor-length black sleeveless dress with a slit up to mid-thigh on her left leg, dark crimson heel highs, and dark crimson elbow length gloves, her make-up was slightly dark making her look more pale then normal, their piercings shone in the light.

Itachi, and Sasuke leaned against the railing, with Sasuke playing with his tie. Sasuke wore a deep crimson shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a loose black tie with black pants and black converse with crimson shoe-laces. Itachi wore a black shirt, black pants with crimson straps around his mid-thigh, a slightly loose crimson tie and black shoes.

Kisame sat near Itachi's feet, looking up at him as they talked. He wore a black shirt with the top buttons undone to show a crimson under shirt, a loose crimson tie, black pants with a crimson shark sewn on the left front pocket, and black shoes.

Deidara sat on the railing, gripping it so he wouldn't slid down as he talked to Sasori who leaned against the railing next to him. Deidara's blond hair was up in a half-ponytail with bangs covering his left eye, he wore a open crimson shirt with a black tight t-shirt under it, skinny black jeans with crimson chains connected to the belt loops, and black converse. Sasori wore a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a slightly loose crimson tie, crimson skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers.

Kakuzu and Hidan sat near the top of the stair case. Hidan wore a crimson shirt half way undone with a black t-shirt under it, black jeans, black converse sneakers, his Jashin necklace, and fingerless leather gloves. Kakuzu had his shaggy hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and wore a black shirt with a loose crimson tie, black pants, black shoes, a black fingerless leather glove on his left hand and on his right wrist was a crimson leather band.

Sitting in the middle of the stairs was Zetsu, Tobi, and Sakura. Zetsu and Tobi both wore black short sleeved shirts, crimson ties both loose, black pants, and black shoes. Sakura wore a mid-thigh length sleevesless black dress with the skirt ruffled and mid-calf black leggings under it, long crimson elbow length gloves, her Jashin choker, and black flats, she had hair extensions that made her hair mid-back length and it was curled.

Each Akatsuki family member wore a white out-lined crimson cloud pin somewhere on their outfit, and their piercings shone in the light.

It was startling picture they made. Tenten shivered slightly, she thought they looked almost deadly in a beautiful way.

Sakura looked up at them, and grinned slightly, before she hopped up and made her way towards them.

"You're early." She informed them when she stopped in front of them.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and his lips twitched, Sakura felt herself twitch just before he started laughing.

"You're...so...short!" He gasped out between laughs.

The Akatsuki brothers all shook their heads before Sakura punched Naruto and glared at him.

* * *

Hinata finally found the others, and pulled on Neji's arm as the two cousins joined their friends. Hinata and Neji had come with Hiashi to the party later then the others, though as soon as they entered the large hall the cousins left the rest of their family to find their friends.

Hidan had a faint blush on his cheeks as he took in the sleeveless mid-calf length dark blue fading into white dress that Hinata wore, making the other Akatsuki siblings smirk or grin at their love-sick brother.

"Ah, young love." Sakura faked swooned as a blushing Hinata sat next to Hidan, placing a hand over her heart.

Hidan and Hinata sent a glare at the pink haired girl while the others either laughed or chuckled slightly and Sakura grinned at the soon to be couple. Sakura would throw them in a cloest if she had too, Hidan had never really had feelings for a girl before and Sakura, being the kind and caring sister she is, was going to make sure he ended up with his love. Plus Hinata was fun to annoy and could cope with the insanity that was the Akatsuki family, she was prefect for the family.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, while Gaara casually threw his arm around the back of her chair as he talked with Shikamaru, ignoring the glares he could feel hitting his body making Sakura smile to herself slightly before she took a sip of water.

Naruto inwardly clapped at how brave Gaara could be in the face of danger. The danger? Sakura's insane over-protective older brothers. Who would threaten anyone interested in dating her, who would hurt anyone who looked at her the wrong way, who would kill anyone who hurt her.

Gaara was turning into Naruto's hero, not that the red head knew that.

Kankuro grinned when he watched Gaara near enough put his arm around Sakura. It seemed his little brother had a crush. He turned to Temari who was also watching them with a smirk. The siblings looked at each other and nodded. They would make sure Gaara and Sakura ended up together.

Konan walked over to her children and whispered something to Sakura, who in turn nodded.

"Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Sasuke." Sakura said as she stood.

The siblings walked towards the stage and began to get ready. Sakura held the mic in one hand and looked around the crowd before her eyes narrowed on a familiar blond, who stared back with unblinking blue eyes.

Sakura let go of the mic and made her way over to Zetsu while her other three brother came to her.

"We're doing Take me Away." Sakura said, taking the guitar off of Tobi, while Zetsu helped her take off her gloves.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because Ino is here." Sakura said, making the brothers spot the blond, they nodded and everyone took their place though Tobi was in front of the main mic.

"I didn't know Sakura-chan could play guitar." Naruto said making his other friends nod as Sakura and the others began to play.

"I know we just got here

But I think it's time to go

I didn't want to believe it but now I know." Tobi sang, holding the mic with his right hand.

**"You know who just walked in**

**And she didn't come alone." **Zetsu's voice joined with Tobi's.

"I can't stand to see this, get me home.

**Take me away**

I'm gonna hurt somebody

**Take me away right now**

**How could she say"**

_"How could she say." _Sakura and Sasuke echoed.

"**She wanted more you better **

**take me away right now**

I thought she was perfect

She thought I was perfect too

Perfect until she found someone new

**Now I'm stuck watching her**

I can't take this abuse

What can this guy do

that I can't do?

**Take me away**

I'm gonna hurt somebody

**Take me away right now**

**How could she say**

_How could she say_

**She wanted more you better**

**Take me away right now**

Whoa!

**Take me away**

_Take me away_

I'm gonna hurt somebody

**Take me away **

_Take me away_

**Right now**

**How could she say**

_How could she say_

**She wanted more you better**

**Take me away**

_Take me away_

**Right now**

**Take me away**

**Take me away**

_Take me away_

**Right now**

**How could she say**

_How could she say_

**She wanted more you better**

**Take me away**

_Take me away_

**Right now**

**Right now**"

Tenten, Naruto, Temari, and Deidara stood cheering as the five Akatsuki siblings took deep breathes. While Itachi and Sasori scanned the crowd for a certain blond.

Ino smirked to herself as she watched the Akatsuki siblings, it seemed that Sakura and her brothers still hadn't forgiven her.

Ino was 5'3" with long pale blond hair up in a messy bun and baby blue eyes. She had peach toned skin covering a slim curvy frame and wore a floor length sleeveless blue dress with white heel high sandals.


	10. Chapter 10

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Ten****, Old History Should Stay History and More Questions Fills Their Minds.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Business Party, Saturday 22nd September, 8:30 pm ~**

Sakura eyes stayed focused on Ino's as she took her place behind the mic, Tobi adjusted the stand so it was for her height.

She would never forget how Ino had broken Tobi's heart. Ino was a year older then Sakura but had become good friends with the Akatsuki girl, Sakura had come to accept Ino as part of the family then she broke Tobi's heart and no one hurts her family. Tobi had even told Ino his name! His real name which he didn't use, he normally hated using his real name but he had loved Ino, she had accepted his childish front and accepted the rest of him too till she found someone she liked better.

None of the Akatsuki siblings would forgive Ino.

Hinata had never seen Sakura's eyes so cold and unforgiving. She noticed that all the Akatsuki siblings had the same look in their eyes, even Hidan as he pulled her close to his side.

"Hidan?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Hidan gave her small smile before he looked up, his face serious as his eyes darted around the people he could see.

Sakura gripped the mic in her right hand as she listened to her brothers start playing.

"And here we go again

With all the things we said

And not a minute spent

To think that we'd regret

So we just take it back

These words that hold our breath

Forget the things we swore we meant" Sakura sang, her eyes watching the blond betrayer

Sakura removed the mic from it's stand and used her left hand to hold the stand.

"I'll write you just to let you know

Take I'm all right

Can't say I'm sad to see you go, cause I'm not" She sang as Sasuke took his place in front of the other mic.

"_No, I'm not_" He sang softly.

"Well, I'm not" She sang at the same time.

"And here we go again

With all the things we did

And now I'm wondering

Just who I would have been

To be the one attached to all times to your hip

Forget the things we swore we meant

I'll write you just to let you know

That I'm all right

Can't say I'm sad to see you go, cause I'm not

_No, I'm not_

Well, I'm not

_No, I'm not_

_No, I'm not_

I'll write you just to let you know

That I'm all right

Can't say I'm sad to see you go, cause I'm not

_No, I'm not_

Well, I'm not

_No, I'm not_

I'm not

I'm not

And here we go again

With all the things we said

And not a minute spent

To think that we'd regret

So we just take it back

_So we just take it back_" Sasuke finished singing.

"Arigato for listening to us." Sakura spoke after the cheers from the teenagers in the crowd calmed down. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." With that the siblings bowed and began to walk off the stage, though not before Sakura's eyes locked with Ino's again.

Hinata watched as Sakura put her gloves back on as the siblings walked towards the stairs. Hidan nudged her and stood at the same time as the others at the table did before the followed the others up to the upper level where no one had gone too.

"She has a nerve coming here, yeah." Deidara said angrily as he came close to his other siblings.

Sakura said nothing as she sat on the railing as she looked down at the party crowd, Tobi and Zetsu at either side.

"She should of known better." Sasori agreed with his blond brother as he leaned against the wooden railing.

Itachi leaned against the wall next to Kisame, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"She was always arrogant." Sakura stated quietly, her eyes cold as she watched the blond climb the stairs. "We should of expected this. Her father does work with ours."

Naruto kept quiet like the rest of his friends, all of their either sat on the floor or leaned against the wall or railing. He had never seen the Akatsuki siblings like they were, not even when the brothers found out that Gaara and Sakura kissed.

"Ino." Sakura's cold voice knocked the blond out of his thoughts and he looked up at the girl who just joined them, only to bit back a gasp.

She was beautiful in his eyes.

"Sakura." Ino greeted, before she focused her eyes on the black haired teen standing next to Sakura. "Madara-kun."

Tobi flinched at hearing his true name while their new friends looked at him in confusion.

"Don't call him that, yeah!" Deidara snarled, stepping forward only to be stopped by Sasori's hand on his shoulder.

Sakura slid of the railing and came to stand in front of her family and friends, Zetsu standing behind her like normal, ready to protect his sister.

Ino smirked at her ex-best friend, her blue eyes taking in the paleness of the girl in front of her.

"You don't look so good Sakura." Ino said in mock worry. "It's a wonder that you haven't fainted yet."

The brothers tensed while Sakura remained blank.

"You shouldn't of come with your father, Ino." Sakura said, tilting her head to the side slightly. "You know that Akatsuki family doesn't take well to those that betray us."

"Why would I stay home? Especially when I was looking forward to seeing you again." Ino then smirked, taking in the slight shaking of Sakura's hands, that the pink haired girl hadn't noticed yet though she quickly faked worry. "You really don't look so good. Are you ill?" Ino watched as the Akatsuki boys tensed, while she faked understanding. "Oh how could I have forgotten, you still not old enough yet, are you? And it seems like your getting worse too."

Sakura stiffened, while her friends looked at her in confusion. Confusion that Ino didn't miss.

"They don't know?" Ino asked, before she threw her head back with a laugh and then looked at Sakura again. "Where did you learn to lie from Sakura? Your whore of a mother, or" Ino smirked. "That slut Hanabusa-san and Konan-san?"

Sakura clenched her fists and lunged forward only to be held back by Zetsu.

"Don't you dare badmouth Hanabusa-san or Konan!" Sakura snarled, not noticing that her body was faltering.

"You really should be careful Sakura." Ino said, shaking her head as she easily noticed what the other girl refused to notice. "If you're not, then you could end up dead."

"Fuck off blondie!" Hidan snarled, after he moved to be in front of his siblings. "I've had enough of your shit, so go and find a man and go fuck him like the slut you are and leave my family the hell alone!"

Ino took a step back from the Jashin worshipping Akatsuki brother, before she straighted her self with pride alone.

"I wonder of the girl you were so wrapped in earlier would like to know what you are truly like, Hidan." Ino mused, amusement in her eyes when he paled slightly.

"Yamanaka-san." A cold voice cut off anything else that could be said making everyone turn to the Akatsuki parents standing at the corner just before the steps.

"Leave." Pein finished, watching the teen in front of him.

Ino said nothing though she did leave. Even she didn't have enough pride to try something with Akatsuki Pein.

Konan moved towards her children and quickly noticed her daughters weakened state.

"You should rest." Konan told her, as the blue haired woman brushed some of Sakura's petal pink hair from her face.

Sakura nodded and Zetsu let go of his sister. Konan wrapped her arm around her only daughter and began to led her back down to the main party, Tobi and Zetsu following them like shadows.

"You should calm down before you join the party again." Pein told Hidan before he followed his wife.

Questions were flying through the minds of the new friends of the Akatsuki siblings, but each knew deep down that their questions may never be answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Eleven****, Behind The Mask and Old Wounds Re-opening.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Business Party, Saturday 22nd September, 8:50 pm ~**

The gardens that surrounded the large hall where the Akatsuki Business Party was beautiful, filled with many evergreen plants that didn't mind the cold that was seeping in. A large foundation was in the middle of the garden made out of white marble with white marble benches all around it.

Sitting on one of the benches was a blond girl with a long black coat wrapped around her as tears tinted black, from her running eyeliner, slid down her cheeks and her body shuddered with quiet sobs, so unlike the loud wails she was known for.

Yamanaka Ino pulled her coat around her more firmly as a cold breeze rustled the leaves of the plants near her and wiped her eyes, trying in vein to stop the tears from falling.

Ino had been taught from a young age from her mother, that when someone hurt her, she should hurt them worse. Those words were a few of the words that Ino lived by. Her family had always been well off and Ino had gotten anything she wanted.

Because of that many had tried to be her friend or her boyfriend to get their hands on her families money, which had hardened her heart and made it possible for her to act like a bitch when ever she had too. She was a master at masks.

She remembered one girl once saying she was just like a doll. Beautiful on the outside and empty on the inside. Ino had thought that was true until she meet someone who saw someone she had wanted to be with all her heart.

Akatsuki Madara or as he first introduced himself as Akatsuki Tobi, was the first guy who wanted to be her boyfriend for_ her _and not for her families money. And Ino had loved him dearly for that. With him, he gave her something she had never truly had and never knew she wanted. He had brought his younger sister Sakura, who became her best friend, who didn't care if she acted like a bitch sometimes, who listened to her because she was her friend and wasn't after her families money, who laughed with Ino and not at her when she did something stupid.

And Ino loved it. She loved how Tobi's other siblings became her friends, that they protected her like they did any member of the family (even though most of the time they didn't need too), they had brought her into the insanity which was the Akatsuki family and Ino had loved it.

But then Ino had to screw it up. Ino had never had a serious relationship before Tobi, and become so scared when she realized that she loved the seemingly childish teen. And because of that fear, she had cheated on him.

What was worse was that Sakura had found her doing it. She could still remember how Sakura's face had filled with disgust, betrayal, and mistrust before she put on her blank mask. Ino had begged for Sakura not to tell Tobi, had told her it was a mistake, but Sakura wouldn't listen to her and had told Tobi.

She could still remember Tobi's heartbroken face when she walked into school the next day, though she ignored it and pretended like she wasn't bothered, because like she said, she was the master of masks. Though really, her own heart broke when ever she saw him.

The Akatsuki family then moved two weeks after the break up, but not before Sakura had given a warning to stay away from her family.

Ino hated being a bitch to Sakura, she hated the fact that Sakura hated her, she hated the fact that Tobi hated her, she hated acting like she didn't care that she hurt Tobi, that she didn't care that she had used Sakura's greatest weakness against her.

She knew how much Sakura hated being reminded of how ill she was, hated when someone brought up that she could die if she was careful. But Ino was angry and hurt, and she wanted to hurt Sakura, because the petal haired girl was the one who first saw her and she knew it was Sakura who chose those songs, hoping they would hurt her.

Ino sniffed as she wiped her face, scowling when her hands came back black from her eyeliner when a tissue was held out to her.

She looked up with red puffy eyes at the blond boy that had stood with Sakura's new friends.

"Here." He said softly, his hand still out.

She took it with a soft word of thanks, and turned so she was looking in the water that was lit from lights under the water and wiped her face, making sure to wet the tissue so she could wipe off her make-up.

She had expected the boy to leave, but he didn't. He just stood beside her, silently watching her till she had finished cleaning herself up before he took a seat next to her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura's and Sasuke's friend." He told her.

"Ino." She supplied, sniffing slightly.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" He asked, looking up at the stars.

"No." She scowled. "Why don't you ask Sakura or Sasuke?"

"Because Sakura-chan wont tell me, even if I ask, and Sasuke would most likely punch me and say it's none of my business." Naruto told her, a small grin coming to his lips. "Plus the rest of Sakura-chan's brothers are damn right scary."

Ino laughed slightly before she sombered.

"It's just bad history and a long story." She told him.

He looked at her and smiled softly, making heat pool into her cheeks and her heart to beat faster slightly.

"I've got time." He said softly, leaning back on his hands as he watched the blond hair girl.

She smiled sadly, some part of her not wanting to tell the boy in front of her a thing but she opened her mouth and began.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Business Party, Saturday 22nd September, 08:55 pm ~**

Hinata watched Hidan's tense frame as he paced to calm down, she was seated casually on the wooden railing that Sakura had been sitting on.

When everyone else left Hidan to calm down, Hinata had decided to stay, her mind still wondering what Ino had meant.

Hinata knew that Hidan acted differently with her, he treated her kindly and tried not to swear in front of her much. Sakura had hinted that it was because Hidan had a crush on her. Hinata blushed at her thoughts. Hinata had always brushed Sakura's words off, though she did admit to herself that Sakura had to be right. For no other reason explained why Hidan was so kind to her, so protective of her.

She slid carefully of the rail, and walked up to him. He paused in his pacing as she took his hand in her two smaller ones. Pinkish purple eyes met pearl with a hint of lavender.

"Talk to me." Hinata pleaded, worry clear in her eyes.

Hidan sighed before he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her who he was before and have her turn away from him in disgust and run in fear. He knew he wasn't a very nice guy before he and his family moved back to Konoha. He always got into fights and in a lot of trouble. People were scared of him and they had a good reason to be.

But when she looked at him like she did, he couldn't find it within himself to say no.

So he opened his mouth, letting his warm breath hit her face as he began to tell her what Ino had meant.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Business Party, Saturday 22nd September, 09:00 pm ~**

Tobi screamed in rage, pain, betrayal, confusion, and deep sadness, the muted sound of the party barely reached the hallway he was in as he began to punch the walls and shout out words he didn't understand. He was saying things he couldn't hear, it felt like he was deaf and his eyesight had taken a red tint as his old wounds ripped open.

He didn't know when he started crying, or how long Zetsu had been watching him loose control but the next time he became truly aware of himself, he was in Zetsu's long arms, clinging to the older boy as shuddering breakbreaking sobs escaped his lips though they were muffled by Zetsu's neck.

He should of known that Zetsu and Sakura had been watching him, and had seen him slip away. He should of known that Sakura would send Zetsu after him since Konan wouldn't want Sakura walking around, especially with how pale Sakura had become.

Ever since he found Zetsu and Sakura that snowy day, he had always been close to them. He knew they would always be grateful to him and Konan, because they had been the only people who stopped and helped them.

Sakura had been coughing up blood in the middle of a street, crying with Zetsu holding her. There had been a crowd around, who had been shopping for chirstmas, and no one stopped. No one fucking stopped, they didn't even glance at the dying child in the hold of her brother.

He knew no matter what, Sakura and Zetsu would always stand by him. He should of expected one of them or both of them to be there for him as his old wounds took control of him.

"We should clean up his knuckles." Sakura's soft voice entered his hearing soon after he heard soft slow footsteps. "They're a mess."

Tobi felt Zetsu nod, before the taller boy stood, Tobi still within his arms. Zetsu was surprisingly strong much like Sakura was, Deidara had once said it was almost inhuman.

Of course that led to Sakura punching the blond with enough force to break his nose and sent him back more then a few steps.


	12. Chapter 12

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Twelve****, Cold Looks Between Old Friends and The Horror Of Truth.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Cafeteria, Monday 24th September, 1:00 pm ~**

"Baka!" Naruto shouted, throwing Shikamaru in a head lock as they walked into the cafeteria. "Why didn't you tell us it was you're birthday Saturday?"

Shikamaru impressed Sakura by pulling off an annoyed yet still bored expression as he removed himself from Naruto's grip, only for Temari to leap on his back and rub her fist into the top of his head.

Sakura smirked before she began to look around for a table, only to freeze when her green eyes meet familiar blue. White hot anger shot through her veins at the sight of Ino sitting by the window.

Sakura hands clenched into fists and her teeth gritted while her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

The Akatsuki brothers each looked at the cause of their sister's anger, before Zetsu wrapped one arm around his sister and grabbed Tobi's hand with his free hand before he followed Itachi to a free table away from Ino.

Their friends each took note of the blond and followed their friend, only Naruto flashed her a smile before he followed his friends.

Gaara was quick to claim the free seat next to Sakura, making many of her brothers scowl, and grabbed her balled fist with one hand as he began to eat his lunch, his thumb rubbing her knuckles soothingly.

Kisame wanted to grin and frown as he watched Sakura calm down under the brief touch of Gaara. He was happy that Sakura was finding someone special and that he was able to calm her wild rage, but the same time he didn't like it. Sakura was always the baby of the family even if Sasuke was actually younger then her by a few months. Sakura was their only sister and as her brothers, they had always protected her, they spoiled her sometimes, they went with her pranks or plan, they always ran off the boys who were after her heart.

Sakura had never shown interest in boys and that's what they liked and were used too. But Kisame knew they would have to be blind to not see how Sakura liked Gaara. It was abnormal to actually truly see Sakura as a teenage girl when they were so used to the little girl with overly large eyes, that could bring them to their knees if they showed any sign of tears, and the mind of an evil genius.

Kisame could see in the way that Sakura sent Gaara a smile that they would end up together, no matter what any one said. And for some reason it felt like he was loosing his sister when he knew he would never lose her, because as Sakura once said she 'would always need minions'. He just wondered how Gaara will cope when he knows about how ill Sakura is.

For the way he is, Kisame had a feeling that the red head will be very protective of his cherry blossom sister.

With a grin, Kisame turned to talk with Itachi, and from the look in his brother's eyes, Kisame knew that Itachi knew that their little sister had grown up.

Tobi was quiet as he ate lunch, quietly watching his friends and family while emotions begged to take him over. The only thing keeping them from taking over him was Zetsu's hand in his.

Tobi knew he hadn't truly gotten over Ino's betrayal, it was his first heart-break and it had hurt him badly. He had loved Ino, he had loved her some much, he thought she felt the same but she betrayed him. She hadn't even tried to say sorry or explain to him. He knew that she had tried to explain to Sakura, he also knew that Sakura wouldn't listen to Ino. Sakura was a very loyal person and above all else her loyalty rested with their family, Sakura didn't listen to Ino because she wanted to tell him the truth so he wouldn't be hurt more later.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Household, Friday 28th September, 02:30 am ~**

Coughs made her pale form shudder as she gripped the sink with one hand and used the other to cover her mouth, to try and muffle her coughs. When the coughing fit ended, she pulled back her hand only to find it covered in a thin coat of blood.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her paper white skin, the thin shine of sweat that made her tank top and shorts cling to her small frame, her lips covered with blood, and her dark blood shot green eyes.

Her bottom lip trembled slightly as tears spilled from her eyes and over her cheeks, while her eyes closed.

She was dying. She had known since she was six that she was dying but she had thought she would live long enough to have the replacement, but with how her health was delincing, she knew she had been fooling herself. She was dying and it scared her.

"Sakura?" A somewhat sleepily voice asked, making the girl look over her shoulder to her red headed brother.

Sasori could of sworn his heart stopped when he really looked at his sister. He forced his legs to move, though they felt like they were made of wood, and helped her clean away the blood before giving her some of her pills.

He watched her take them, ignoring the sound of his heart beating in his ears as she looked at him with those teary eyes of her.

He pulled her into his side, barely flinching at the coldness her body had taken, before he lead her to his room. He knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she was by herself and with him, he could keep an eye on her.

He pulled back the covers of his large bed and pushed the blond, who for as long as Sasori had known him had always climbed to his bed during the night, and let Sakura slip in before he got in himself and pulled the covers over them.

He pulled her into his arms, letting her small cold frame curl slightly into his and listened to her breathing even slowly before his eyes met blue in the dark.

Deidara swallowed thickly at the look of pure panic, terror, and horror in the red heads eyes. He closed his own and curled his body around the small body between them. Deidara buried his face into her pink hair as hot tears burnt their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks because he knew.

She was dying and for once their money couldn't help her. She was dying and because of her age, they couldn't fuckin' save her.

Sasori's eyes closed as one of his arms moved so it was around Deidara too and forced back tears that he wouldn't let fall. He stayed away till he heard Deidara's breathing slow in an uneasy sleep before he did the same.

None of the three adopted siblings were aware of the eyes of their adopted father watching them. Pein leaned against the doorway heavily and rubbed his forehead as his eyes slid closed. Pein had always been a light sleeper and had heard Sakura's coughs from his and Konan's room. He had watched from the shadows as his thoughts were confirmed. He had been thinking that she was going down hill but had tried to shrug it of, tried to make himself believe it wasn't true but it was.

He had worked for years to get the amount of money needed for his family, so they wouldn't have to suffer the way he, Konan, her brother, and his brother did when they were young. And even with all that money, with all the power his name brought, he couldn't do the one thing he wanted to do with everything. He couldn't save his daughter.

His eyes opened when he heard soft footsteps and saw Itachi in front of him. The dark haired teen glanced into the room, seeing the trails of Deidara's tears on his tanned cheeks thanks to the moon shining in through the partly covered window, and he frowned deeply.

"Is she...?" Itachi let his question trail off, not wanting to say the word that would make everything fall apart.

Pein didn't have to answer his son, for the look on his face made it clear.

"Tobi." Itachi muttered quietly making said teen step silently out of the shadows.

All Tobi did was nod before he made his way silently towards Zetsu's room, while Itachi went to Kakuzu's room, knowing that Kakuzu would tell Hidan and Hidan would tell Kisame letting Itachi tell Sasuke.

They had always known she was dying but Sakura, they had believed she would live long enough for the replacement. But it seemed fate wouldn't let that happen.

Pein moved quietly back to his and Konan's room. He had to tell his wife that Sakura may not make it to see the replacement.


	13. Chapter 13

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Thirteen****, The Power Of Insanity and Kidnapping.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Household, Saturday 29th September, 09:30 am ~**

Somber silence was a strange thing to happen in the Akatsuki household but it happened. The somber silence took hold of everyone in the kitchen, each hearing the sounds of the youngest female in their family getting ready upstairs.

Pein closed his eyes as he raised his chin on top of his laced fingers, he ignored the way that Konan was scrubbing every plate, pot, cup, bowl, and glass in the kitchen.

Kisame bit back a sigh, he hated the silence though he couldn't bring himself to break it. None of the siblings had gone to school yesterday and all of them camped out in the living room. It had been strange to see Sakura so blank and without hope, what had been more startling was the lost look that Zetsu had sported till he held Sakura close to him.

The silence was finally broken when Sakura kicked the door open, her hands busy tying her near shoulder-length hair up in a spike high ponytail.

Everyone turned to her, seeing how she was dressed in a long sleeved black tight top with an off the shoulder top over it with a white skull on it, black armwarmers that covered her thumbs, black jeans and odd socks.

Sakura dropped her hands when she finished tying her hair and looked at her family.

"I'm dying." They all flinched at the blunt words. "But I'm not dead yet, so I'm not going to act like I'm going to die at any moment. I'll take more of my pills, wear more layers of clothes, I'll be careful about pushing myself and I'm going to do my damn best to live till I can have my replacement. So stop acting like I'm about to drop dead."

With those words Sakura sat in one of the chairs and stole Kisame's unopen water bottle.

Kisame grinned down at her.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked.

"Kidnapping." Sakura replied with a smirk.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga Household, Saturday 29th September, 10:00 am ~**

Hinata stepped out of her house with a sigh, she ignored the sounds of her sister and father talking as she stood by her cousin when without warning someone jumped from the top of the wall that surrounded the large house.

Hinata watched mostly amused as Hidan held his arms open for Sakura to be dropped into them before both siblings ran towards them.

"What are you doing?" Hiashi snapped when the two siblings paused in front of Neji and Hinata.

"Kidnapping." Sakura informed him calmly before she grabbed Hinata's hand and Hidan grabbed hold of Neji before they made a run for the walls, ignoring Hiashi's shouts of protest.

Hinata laughed when Kisame lifted her up on top of the wall and then down into Kakuzu's waiting arms.

She had been worried that something was wrong when Sakura and the others hadn't shown up at school yesterday but it seemed whatever had been wrong, they had gotten over it.

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked, resting his arms of the back of the seats as he knelt in the boot of the car.

The Akatsuki siblings looked at Sakura, apart from Kakuzu since he was driving. Sakura, who was sitting on Gaara's lap, shrugged.

"I don't know." She said, tilting her head back so it was resting on Gaara's shoulder, making said red head blush lightly.

Groans were let out by a number of people.

"Well think of something." Sasuke snapped, glaring at his sister and trying to ignore the fact that he had to sit on Sai's lap.

Sasori smirked slightly, though he grunted slightly when Deidara moved and ended up elbowing him in the stomach. Sakura thought it was a good idea to only take one car so everyone was now the twenty teens found themselves stuffed into a seven seater car. Sasori knew they were breaking laws because of this.

"You're meant to be smart Sasu-chan, why don't you come up with a plan?" Sakura snapped, glaring at Sasuke, making him growl.

Naruto had to clap a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't start laughing.

"How about we get fucking drunk?" Hidan suggested, his arms wrapped happily around Hinata's waist, which put a light blush on both of their cheeks.

Sakura eyes lit up and she let out a cheer.

"Hidan if I didn't love you like my brother, I would so kiss you right now." That of course made Hinata shoot Sakura a glare, though the petal haired girl ignored it. "Let's have a whole weekend party!"

"So you want us to drink the whole weekend and have a hangover when we go to school Monday?" Itachi asked calmly, not seeming the least bit bothered that he had to sit on Kisame's lap in the front seat.

Sakura pouted seeing the flaws in her plan.

"Why don't we go to Cha no Kuni and go gambling, drinking, and shopping? Make a weekend of it." Kisame offered, making many let out cheers.

"To the Land of Tea!" Sakura declared.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he began to drive towards Tea. Sometimes he wished he hadn't been adopted by such an insane family.

* * *

**~ Cha no Kuni, Shimo Inn, Room 324, Sunday 30th September, 4:30 pm ~**

Naruto sat up with a groan and grabbed his aching his head as he slowly opened his eyes.

The sun drifted lazily through the partly closed curtains letting Naruto have a good view of the room. Hidan laid in one of the single beds with Hinata curled on top of him, his arms were wrapped lazily around her back. Hidan was only wearing his jeans and Hinata was only in her underwear and a tank top with the covers barely covering their waists.

Gaara and Sakura was on the other bed, Gaara was laying on his side, his body slightly curled around Sakura's as he held her close to him, while Sakura was using his folded arm as a pillow, her arm thrown over him while her other hand lay against his bare chest. The covers were wrapped tightly around the both of them and Gaara was in the same state as Hidan while Sakura wore her long sleeved black top, underwear, and long odd socks.

Sat curled up together on the old beat up leather couch was Neji with Tenten in his lap. Like the other guys before him, Neji was only in his jeans while Tenten wore the same with the girls and her long brown hair was down. On the other end of the couch was Itachi, who was using the arm rest as a pillow as he slept curled up.

Leaning against the end of the couch Itachi was sleeping on was Kisame, who was still holding a bottle of sake in his hand even if said bottle was empty.

In the space between the two beds was Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was laid on his back, his hair loose on the pillow he had stolen from Gaara's and Sakura's bed, while Temari rested her head on his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Laying in different spaces on the ground was the rest of the Akatsuki brothers, Lee, and Kankuro while Naruto found himself in the beat up leather seat with Sai and Sasuke leaned against either side.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember what they had done last night. He could briefly recall that Sakura had won a lot of money gambling before they were kicked out and Kisame took them to a bar.

He made a vow to himself whenever he went out with the Akatsuki sibling again, he wouldn't drink so much.


	14. Chapter 14

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Fourteen****, Concern and Regret.**

* * *

**~ Cha no Kuni, Shimo Inn, Room 324, Sunday 30th September, 4:33 pm ~**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to meet the sight of the bare chest of Gaara, she smiled slightly as she kissed the corner of his mouth and slowly got up. She didn't look at anyone else as she made her way to the bathroom where her bag had been thrown.

She grabbed her pill bottle and took some with a gulp of water, before she looked into the mirror only to find herself meeting wide blue eyes through it. She turned slowly to look at Naruto, pill bottle still held in one hand.

Naruto's face went completely serious.

"Get dressed, we're going out." He said, and stood to get his orange t-shirt.

Sakura only nodded dumbly and closed the door of the bathroom to change in the new clothes that she, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten bought the day before.

When both teens were dressed, they left the room without waking anyone and began to walk around the village in awkward silence.

"You're sick aren't you?" Naruto asked quietly, his face serious making him look strange with his arms folded behind his head.

"Hai." Sakura answered after wetting her suddenly dry lips. "I'm really sick."

"How long have you been?" He asked after a moment.

"Since I was born I think." She answered softly, making him glance at her.

"You don't sound sure." He pointed out.

"I was told that when I was six." She told him, her arms coming to wrap around her as she walked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he paused on the bridge they had been walking across.

Sakura sighed, and climbed on the railing. Enjoying for the brief moment of being the same height as Naruto.

"You know all of us are adopted right?" Sakura asked, making Naruto nodded. "Well most of us didn't have great lives before Konan and Pein adopted us. Most of us were lucky not to have gone through all that shit alone. Sasuke, Itachi, and Tobi had each other since Itachi and Sasuke were real brothers and Tobi was their cousin. Kakuzu and Hidan were cousins, and Deidara met Sasori when he was five and was adopted by Konan and Pein when he was six. Kisame was truly alone before he was adopted.

Zetsu and I are brother and sister. Same mother but different fathers. There is a reason why all of us are so close, most of us know what it's like to be unwanted and all of us has lost people to death. If you want my brothers' stories then you'll have to ask them, though Sasuke will most likely not tell you and Hidan will swear more then he normally does. His mom is a sore subject." She paused to think of how to explain things. "I can't really remember what my real mother looks like. I know she had light blond hair like Ino, and gold eyes like Zetsu. But that's it really. Zetsu and I ran away from home when I was four."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the railing next to Sakura.

"Our mother wasn't a very good one. She got drunk alot and had sex with random guys from what Zetsu told me when I asked. Zetsu had always been the one to take care of me, since the moment that I was brought home. He was only three and he had to take care of himself and me.

We were lucky that he was very intelligent. He took care of me, went to the apartment next do for medicine when I got sick and taught me things. Zetsu didn't think I would be safe if we stayed so we left and I doubt our mom knew we was gone for months. He took me to the park, I remember looking around in wonder. It had been the first time I had ever left the apartment and everything seemed so big.

It was night when this homeless woman found us walking around the park and brought us to her tent." She smiled sadly. "Her name was Hanabusa. Hanabusa-san took care of us, made sure we had food to eat, warm clothes, a dry and warm place to sleep, and taught us anything she thought was useful. She took me to the free clinic whenever I got sick, which was a lot, and tried to do the best she could for us. We were like her own children."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked quietly.

"She died." Sakura said, tears coming to the corner of her eyes. "It was a hit and run, and no one cared. They thought of her as another homeless person but to me and Zetsu she was our everything. I was six when she died, and Zetsu tried his best to look after us. But by early December, we had no where to go since some homeless guys stole our tent.

I remember walking through the crowd, holding Zetsu's hand before it felt like someone had grabbed hold of my heart and started to squeeze. I remember letting go of Zetsu's hand and begining to cough before I fell to my knees, blood seemed to pour out of my mouth as I coughed and tears fell from my eyes as I looked up at Zetsu. I could see how panic striken he was as he fell on his knees and pulled me into his arms, I remember the feeling of his tears hitting my cheek as he searched the crowd for help. No one stopped Naruto and we both thought I was going to die.

But then this boy turned up. He was a year older then me, and his bright onyx eye looked at me in worry before he shouted for his mother. I remember looking at her, thinking I saw a blue haired angel before I passed out. When I came too, I was in a hospital bed surrounded by Zetsu and the rest of the Akatsuki family." She smiled remembering the curious yet worried faces of everyone when she woke up before Tobi hugged her and shouted how happy that 'Cherry-chan was okay' and how Zetsu's grip on her hand tightened. "I spent days in the hospital, having alot of tests run on me and getting to know the Akatsuki family. It was the first time Zetsu and I didn't have to worry about how much food we would find or if it was going to be to cold.

The doctors said I had a heart condion and would to have to have it replaced when I was eighteen. They gave me pills and told me about the things I needed to be aware of and be careful of. It was Chirstmas Eve when they let me leave the hospital, and for the first time Zetsu and I had a real home. Konan and Pein had adopted us and only told us when we were about to leave. It was my first and best Christmas present." Sakura smiled widely before her face became somber. "I'm going to die Naruto. I'm getting closer to death each day and I don't want to die."

Naruto was silent for a long time as he watched the tears fall silently down Sakura's cheeks.

"You're not going to die." Naruto stated firmly. "You're going to live everyday like you want and keep holding till you're eighteen and can have that replacement. And then you're going to have that replacement."

Sakura smiled slightly before she hopped down from the rail.

"Let's go and get some ice-cream." She decided, making Naruto chuckle.

Ice cream for breakfast? Why not? With those thoughts in mind, Naruto walked with Sakura to the ice cream shop to get everyone ice cream.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Thursday 3rd October, 10:30 am, Class 1-B ~**

Hinata didn't want to admit it but she was concerned about Sakura. Every since they had gotten back from Tea, she had been acting strange and Hinata knew she wasn't the only noticing it.

She knew Sai and Shikamaru saw it, though neither bothered to find out why. Sai because he didn't understand how to ask things without offending someone and Shikamaru because he thinks it's to troublesome. She knows Naruto sees it, but he seems to know why she was acting strange and wouldn't tell anyone.

Hinata would sometimes find herself watching Sakura and could point out everything that was strange about how she was acting.

First, she was wearing more layers. It was hardly getting cold but both her and Zetsu were adding layers, though Zetsu didn't wear as many as her. She would sometimes look out the window and watch the changing leaves fly in the wind with such bitterness mixed with grief and strangely enough some happiness in her eyes that it surprised Hinata.

Second, was the way she would act with Gaara. On the way back from Tea it had become offical that Gaara and Sakura was in a relationship, so it was a given in that Sakura and Gaara would act different then when they were just 'friends'. But it was somewhat strange. Sakura always made sure she was touching Gaara, though Hinata didn't think he minded especially when she would peck his cheek and lean against him because a blush would brighten his cheeks.

It wasn't really that, it was more of the way Sakura looked at Gaara when he wasn't looking. Her eyes would hold great sadness and pain as she would gaze at Gaara's face like she was trying to imprint his image into her mind like she was going to leave him and wanted to remember what he looked like when she did. But as soon as Gaara turned to her a smile would come to her lips.

Sakura's smile was a strange thing to watch since it was her true smile when it came to Gaara. It wasn't her normally amused smirk, her wide fake smile she would sometimes give when she was angry, the half hearted smiles she would give her friends, or was it the impish grin she used to give Gaara nor was it her grin filled with mischief that made everyone wary of what she had in mind. It was small, and slightly crooked and she always seemed so surprised when she smiled at Gaara like she had forgotten what it was like to truly smile, and sometimes little dimples would appear if Gaara did something that made her smile larger then normal.

Sakura's true smile wasn't big and bright and filled with happiness. But that didn't matter because it suited her the way it was.

Third, sometimes Sakura would suddenly go pale and look so ill before she would leave the room and come back a few minutes later looking slightly less ill. But whenever that happened Hinata could see the concern and fear in all the Akatsuki brothers eyes, it was the same fear and concern that Hinata would find in Ino's and Naruto's eyes too as they watched Sakura.

Fourth, Sakura seemed to give up with pranks and Hinata knew the Akatsuki brothers were slightly lost with out their evil master mind. It wasn't really that she had given up, it was like she just didn't really care able more.

Hinata didn't understand what was wrong with her friend but she wanted to find out.

Sakura spent the rest of the day ignoring the way that Hinata was watching her, and focused on Gaara. She kept her fingers linked with his while they were in class and leaned against his side at lunch.

Never before had she felt such regret. She cared so much about Gaara, maybe even be falling in love with him, and at any moment she could die. She could lose him and that was something Sakura hated.

* * *

Crystal tears fell from dulled blue eyes as old pain torn at her heart. Ino couldn't keep her mask up always and sometimes her burdens made it impossible.

Her guilt, her regret, her self-digust.

Almost two years since she had cheated on Madara. In that time she had tried to push away her guilt, regret, and self-disgust. But she was at her breaking point.

She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number and placed her phone against her ear.

"Hello?" A startling and heartbreaking sleeply voice asked.

"Mada-Tobi can we meet up? Talk about everything that happened?" Ino asked softly.

"At 2 am Ino?" Tobi asked his voice though filled with sleep was tinted with anger.

"Please?" Ino begged, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes as she gripped the phone tighter in her hand.

After a moment of silence, a deep sigh came over the other line and he agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Fifteen****, Sorrow and The Truth.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Friday 4th October, 03:00 am ~**

Gaara sat numbly against the wall as he held Sakura close to his chest and stared across the school roof in a daze as tears fell from his eyes while her tears soaked his top. It was hard, so hard to know that the girl he was falling in love with could die at any moment.

He tightened his hold and laid his had on top of hers.

He wouldn't let her die, he wouldn't let her leave him. She was going to live.

He pressed a kiss into her hair before pulling back a little and undoing his large jacket before he pulled her back into his arms and wrapped the jacket around her.

Sakura smiled up at him sadly before she laid her head against his chest, listening to his strong heart beat with a sad smile still dancing at the corner of her lips.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Household, Friday 4th October, 03:30 am ~**

Tobi sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands as he thought about the talk he had with Ino.

Tobi was used to understanding people. He had understood alot about how people acted and why. He watched them enough to know why sometimes people did stupid things that no one can understand. He knew he never tried to understand Ino after she had cheated on him, hurt had clouded his mind and he had been angry.

He had wanted to hurt her because she had hurt him. But he could never bring himself to hurt a female and Sakura could be more brutal with a few words and a glare then with any of the pranks she could think up. Sakura knew what words would hurt the most though she wasn't as good at it as Ino was.

He understood now why Ino had done it, understood what an effect her actions had on her and found it was hard not to feel the smallest hint of sympathy. So he agreed to start again as friends, he knew siblings would find it harder to forgive but they would in time. They would never forget but they would forgive.

Tobi looked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing and watched through the doorway as both Sakura and Gaara fell onto the couch after kicking off their shoes. He smiled slightly as Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura.

He was happy that she had finally found someone though he was wary about what she would do when he told the others about becoming friends with Ino. Sakura was always so stubborn.

Tobi sighed, hopefully it didn't go to badly.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Lunch room, Friday 4th October, 01:14 pm ~**

Sakura watched with narrowed eyes as Tobi walked Ino to their table, she watched as Ino sat beside Naruto with Tobi on her other side and could feel the eyes of her brothers on her.

Ino gulped silently as she raised her head to meet Sakura's eyes.

Sakura scoffed and turned her face away from Ino's hopeful eyes, before she caught sight of Tobi's face. Sakura sighed as she turned back to Ino.

"It's nice to meet you Ino." Sakura said, taking the whole start over thing to a different level. "I'm Sakura."

Ino couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips.

"Hello Sakura, it's nice to meet you too." Ino said, tears making her blue eyes sparkle.

Sakura scoffed and turned her face towards Gaara, playing with his long pale fingers.

"Since when were you a cry-baby, Ino?" She asked, hiding her unease with tears.

Ino laughed, a choked laugh as tears tighten her throat, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Since you stopped being my friend." Ino said, unable to keep the smile off her lips.

"Of course you became pathetic when you weren't friends with someone as awsome as me." Sakura said, flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes as she leaned against Gaara, a smug smirk on her lips.

Hinata shook her head in bemusement as she subtly leaned against Hidan and began eating her lunch.

Hinata didn't think she would ever understand Akatsuki Sakura as long as she lived.


	16. Chapter 16

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Sixteen****, Heartbreak and Love Gives Me Hope.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga Household, Wednesday 18th December, 07:30 ~**

"Do you understand, Hinata?" Hiashi stared down at his oldest daughter, his face impassive like normal though he was slightly impress that Hinata had kept her own face impassive though her eyes sparkled with tears.

Hinata swallowed tightly, ignoring the burning of her eyes and refusing to let the tears fall as she felt her heart breaking.

"Hai, Otou-sama." She closed her eyes in pain. "I'll stop seeing Hidan."

_Hidan. _Her heart lurched as her head hung, her now shoulder length hair hiding her face from view as her father left and a few tears slid silently down her cheeks.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, Wednesday 18th December, 2:20 pm ~**

Sakura let out a growl that made Naruto jump and look over his shoulder with wide blue eyes as she glared at where Hinata sat on the other side of the room.

Sakura had not felt so confused, angry, and hurt in a long time as Gaara soothingly rubbed her knuckles.

Hinata had gotten together with Hidan months again, at the end of October, and everything had been going great, even if Ino had started to date Naruto in November making Sakura threaten to seriously harm the blond girl if she hurt her adopted younger blond brother and the wheather got colder and it began to snow, and then Hinata turned up late! Late!

As long as Sakura had known the navy haired girl, Hinata had never been late. Also, the Hyuga didn't sit with them, oh no, the Hyuga girl sat in Gaara's old seat and had ignored them. Hinata had not ignored Sakura since after the first couple of months and she had never moved seats, even when Hinata thought Sakura was an annoying stranger who she disliked.

And if that wasn't enough, Hinata had to go and break Hidan's heart at lunch! She broke up with her foul mouthed brother! Sakura had never seen such a painfilled look on Hidan's face, even when he was a bloody mess in the hospital after one of his infamous street fights, and then he had taken off. Hidan hadn't skived off school since he got here but he had after Hinata finished talking to him.

Even Kakuzu had looked concerned when he saw Hidan storming out of the lunchroom! Kakuzu disliked Hidan as much as he liked him and Sakura had only seen him show concern over the silver haired teen a few times. Kakuzu had followed his cousin/brother and Sakura had marched up to Hinata with Gaara behind her.

When Hinata had said that she had broken up with Hidan, Gaara had to hold her back, Hinata hadn't been her Hinata. Her best friend hadn't been the one who had said those words. The Hinata who did had been impassive, so impassive that she gave Itachi had run for his money, and her voice had almost been blank. Almost. Sakura had heared how Hinata's voice broke slightly as she stumbled over Hidan's name and what she had said to him and Sakura had understood in that moment.

Hinata was being forced to break up with her brother.

That had made Sakura freeze, and Hinata had left as Gaara guided Sakura back to their table as her mind whirled with thoughts on who the fucking hell thought that could break up Sakura's family?

Because Hinata was family, she was her fucking sister and Hidan would of made that offical when they were older when he fucking married her. But someone had to wreck that, they had to make her sister break Hidan's and her own heart and when Sakura found out who, there will be hell to pay! She would not let someone mess with her family!

Who the hell had enough balls to think they could get away with that?

"Hiashi-teme." Sakura said in realization making her friends, brother, and boyfriend look at her, before she suddenly stood up and slammed her fist on her desk, making the wood crack and making Kakashi and the class jump. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Hinata was staring at her wide eyed, like most of the class but Sakura ignored them as she grabbed her stuff and Gaara's hand, he barely had time to grab his bag and notebook before she began to drag him to the door.

"Don't worry Hinata!" Sakura said, shooting the shocked and slightly panicked navy haired girl her infamous wide fake smile, that made some flinch knowing how angry the pink haired girl had to be. "We're going to sort this out and then you and Hidan will be back together again."

Hinata gaped as the spiky pink haired girl left the room, pulling her red haired boyfriend with her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga Household, Wednesday 18th December, 2:50 pm ~**

Gaara warily watched his girlfriend and the Head of the Hyuga family have a stare down.

"Why should I accept to your terms?" Hiashi questioned, his tone even.

"I'm the sole heiress of Akatsuki Corp," Sakura began. "Though my brother Itachi is the oldest, I am the only daughter of Akatsuki Pein and with one sentence I can destroy Hyuga Corp and it's allies."

They stared at each other before Hiashi nodded.

"You have untill mid-night of Hinata's sixteenth birthday, if I'm not satified by then, I will move Hinata from Konoha High." He said making Sakura nod.

"You will be satified, Hyuga-san." Sakura said with a smirk. "Don't worry."

Both stared at each other for a moment before they nodded.

"See ya, Hyuga." Sakura said as she stood and left with Gaara.

She had a brother to find and a party to get ready for.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 23rd December, Hinata's Birthday Party, 08:30 pm ~**

Hinata was nervous as she looked around the large hall that her father had hired for her party. She had seen her friends from school, Ino had looked beautiful in a silvery blue dress that Hinata had noticed matched Naruto's loose tie, Shikamaru had wore a loose dark green tie that had matched Temari's dress, Sai had sat with Kankuro and Gaara with Neji, Lee, and Tenten sitting at a table near them.

But Hinata hadn't seen the Akatsuki siblings. She had seen their parents sitting with her father, Konan had sent her a smile before she went back to talking with Naruto's mother who sat next to her.

Hinata wasn't just nervous with them not being there, but she was also hurt though she had expected it when she had broken up with Hidan.

Hinata had just reached the middle of the 'dance floor' when the lights wents out. Startled whispers broke out before the first few notes of an acoutic guitar sounded making everyone pause as they listened.

The band's stage lit up with a single dim spotlight that shone on Sakura, who was sitting on a three-legged stoll with an acoutic guitar, Hinata danzily noticed that Sakura wasn't wearing a dress like every girl there and almost grinned at the sight the Akatsuki girl looked in dark blue jeans with bleach stains down the legs, an off-shoulders black top other a thin long sleeved crimson top and black fingerless gloves with silver bunkles on them, and old beat up black converse sneakers.

Sakura's hair was in it's normal spiky mess and her black outlined eyes were closed as her long slim fingers plucked and held the notes.

"When I see your smile," A soft male voice began to sing before another spotlight turned on though it was brighter then Sakura's, and Hinata couldn't withhold a gasp when she saw Hidan holding a mic, looking nervous.

He wore black jeans with a open crimson shirt over a black tanktop, and beat up sneakers. Hinata frowned slightly when she saw the bandages wrapped around his knuckles.

"**Tears run down my face,**" Sakura's voice joined Hidan's, equal in softness.

"I can't replace," Hidan sung as he began to search the crowd for Hinata.

"**And now that I'm strong I have figured out,**

**How this world turns cold,**

**And breaks through my soul,**

**And I know, I'll find deep inside me,**

**I can be the one,**

I will near let you fall,"

"_Let you fall,_" Another male voice sung before another spotlight appeared, like Sakura's it was dim, and Sasori appeared holding a mic stand, his brown eyes half lidded.

He wore dark wash jeans, black converse sneakers, a partly open crimson shirt with a very loose black tie.

"I'll stand up with you forever,

_Ooooh,_

I'll be there for you through it all,

_Through it all,_

Even if saving you sends me to heaven,

_Ooooh,_

It's okay,

It's okay,

It's okay,

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing,

_Ooooh,_

And stars are falling all for us,

_Ooooh,_

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,

_Ooooh,_

I can show you, I'll be the one,

_Ooooh, "_ By this time, Hidan had spotted Hinata and began to walk towards, having jumped of the stage, the spotlight following him as the guests parted like the red sea as they watched the silver haired teen walk towards the frozen Hyuga heiress.

"I will never let you fall,

_Let you fall,_

I'll stand up with you forever,

_Oooh_

I'll be there for you through it all,

_Through it all,_

Even if saving you sends me to heaven,

_Ooooh,_

Cause you're my, you're my, my

**My true love, my whole heart,**

**Please don't throw that away,**

Cause I'm here for you,

Please don't walk away,

And please tell me,

You'll stay," The drum beat and the eletric guitar drowned out Sakura's acoustic and the dim spotlights lit up Kisame on the drums and Deidara on the guitar.

Kisame was wearing dark jeans with a black simple t-shirt and crimson converse sneakers while Deidara for once had his hair down while a black hat sat tilted to a side on his head, he wore black skinny jeans with black and red vans, a black partly open shirt which showed his black undershirt and a very loose black tie.

"Stay, waoooh!" Hidan sung before he pulled Hinata into a kiss.

"Use me as you will," Sakura sung strongly with a grin on her lips.

"Pull my strings just for a thrill,

And I know, I'll be okay,

Though my skies are turning grey,

_Ooooooh,_

I will never let you fall,

_Oooooh,_

I'll stand up for you forever,

_Oooooh,_

I'll be there for you through it all,

_Oooooooh,_

Even if saving you sends me to heaven,

_Oooooh,_

I will never let you fall,

_Ooooh,_

I'll stand up with you forever!"

Cheers and whistles broke out as Hidan and Hinata broke their kiss while Sakura met the eyes of Hyuga Hiashi, who nodded in defeat, though he couldn't stop the slight smile curving his lips at the sight of his eldest daughter's beaming face as she hugged the Akatsuki boy.


	17. Chapter 17

**How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life!**

**Written by: . Darken. For. Tear. Drops.**

**Rewritten by: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Seventeen****, Come Dance With Me and False Christmas Cheer.**

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 23rd December, Hinata's Birthday Party, 09:00 pm ~**

Sakura smiled at the cheering crowd, her chest heaving with pants and her spikes sticking to her forehead and back of the neck with sweat. She loved the rush she felt when she sung in front of a crowd, how her heartbeat seemed stronger and the feeling of her blood rushing through her veins.

"Sakura!"

She glanced down to see Gaara infront of the stage and knelt on the edge.

"Come dance with me?" He asked holding his hand making Sakura nod and smile as Sasori took her place at the head mic, as she took his hand and jumped down.

_"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting,_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before,_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying,_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core,"_ Sasori sang as Gaara led Sakura to the middle of the dancefloor where Hinata and Hidan, Shikamaru and Temari, and Naruto and Ino were dancing.

_"But hold your breath,_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_  
_Over again,_  
_Don't make me change my mind,_  
_Or I wont live to see another day,_  
_I swear it's true,_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_  
_You're impossible to find,"_

Gaara spun her under his arm, making Sakura laugh before he pulled her into his chest, her arms wrapping around her lower back as her arms looped around his neck as they moved slightly with the beat, their eyes only on each other.

_"This is not what I intended,_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart,_  
_You always thought that I was stronger,_  
_I may have failed,_  
_But I have loved you from the start,_  
_Oh,_

_But hold your breath,_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_  
_Over again,_  
_Don't make me change my mind,_  
_Or I wont live to see another day,_  
_I swear it's true,_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_  
_It's impossible,"_

Tobi nudged Zetsu from where they stood on the upper level of the hall that over looked the main floor, and pointed out their sister with Gaara.

Zetsu watched them for a moment before smiling slightly.

_"So breathe in so deep,_  
_Breathe me in,_  
_I'm yours to keep,_  
_And hold onto your words,_  
_Cause talk is cheap,_  
_And remember me tonight,_  
_When your asleep,"_

"Not going to act like the overprotective big brother you are?" Tobi asked with a slight grin as he glanced at the older boy.

"Sakura would kill me if I did." Zetsu pointed out calmly making Tobi chuckle.

"True." Tobi agreed.

_"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
Over again,  
Don't make me change my mind,  
Or I wont live to see another day,  
I swear it's true,  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find,  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
Over again,  
Don't make me change my mind,  
Or I wont live to see another day,  
I swear it's true,  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find,  
You're impossible to find," _

"It's strange, isn't it?" Tobi asked, making Zetsu glance at him. "Not being the most important person in Sakura's world."

Zetsu hummed slightly as he watched his sister with Gaara, he knew how she would be looking at him even if he couldn't see her face from where he was.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed finally, sadness tinting his words.

Tobi smiled sadly as he nudged Zetsu with shoulder, making Zetsu smile slightly.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki Household, Wednesday 25th December, 11:00 am ~**

"Merry fucking Christmas." Hidan said as he opened the door to see his girlfriend and their friends.

"Happy Holidays!" Naruto chirped as he dragged Ino behind into the house making Hidan roll his eyes.

Hinata smiled as Hidan wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the living room though that turned into a frown when she caught sight of Sakura.

She was sat on Gaara's lap on the couch, wrapped up in a black duvet, her head was tucked under Gaara's chin, her hair messy and obviously not brushed yet, with him rubbing one of her arms that was covered by the long sleeve of her red pajamas. She was pale, even her lips were pale though they had a half-hearted smile on them as she watched Tobi rip into his pile of presents, and her eyes were half-lidded, surrounded by dark rings.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said when she caught sight of the Hyuga Heiress, her voice sounding hoarse making Zetsu hand his sister a bottle of water that was laying on the ground by the couch.

Sakura smiled slightly at her brother as Gaara undid the lid and handed it to her for her to drink, he held the bottle steady when it shook in her grip.

"Hey." Hinata offered weakly with a shaky smile as Hidan dragged her into his lap on the floor.

Only Hinata, Neji, Lee and Tenten took a double-take of Sakura, while Sai just sat on the floor near her. Gaara and his siblings were already there, so was Shikamaru, who was half-asleep in his chair, Naruto and Ino didn't seem to notice the difference in Sakura as they talked to her like normal though Hinata's keen eyes noticed that tension around their eyes and mouth and how when Ino touched Sakura's other arm, she would rub it slightly like she was trying to warm her up, and Naruto would every so often hold one of Sakura's hands, rubbing slightly before he let go.

Though many (Naruto, Ino, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Konan, Temari, Kankuro, Hidan and surprisily Zetsu) tried to keep up the Christmas cheer and distract them from worrying to much about Sakura, to Hinata it seemed a little false and she couldn't drag her eyes away from Sakura for long.

"Don't worry." Hidan whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly at the feeling. "She's just a bit ill, she'll be fine."

_Lair. _Hinata thought as she heard the false note in her boyfriend's voice.

Hinata wasn't stupid nor was she blind, she could see that Sakura was very ill and wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend though she knew that Sakura wouldn't tell her. Saura was sometimes to stubborn for her own good.


	18. AN

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar


End file.
